Arisin dan Kelas VI B
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Arisin ditugaskan oleh bosnya untuk mengajar sekaligus memperbaiki perilaku kelas paling ribut yang mungkin merupakan kelas paling ribut seluruh Kalimantan Selatan. Kelas ini telah membuat banyak guru tidak tahan dengan perangai mereka. Bahkan seorang guru hampir pindah hanya karena mereka. Sekarang Arisin, personifikasi provinsi yang mereka duduki menjadi guru mereka. Apa jadinya?
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

Kalimantan Siblings © Star-BeningluvInd

Fic ini menceritakan tentang kelasku yang serba macam-macam, bersedia-sedia adanya bahasa kasar dan bermacam-macam yang dapat di katakan bahwa perkataan-perkataan bahkan perilaku kami yang mirip remaja SMA, lebih tepatnya berandal SMA

Ini petunjuk:

_" VI B"_ Bukan bahasa Indonesia/ Bahasa negara lain

_**" VI B"**__Flash back_

" VI B" Biasa

_ '_ VI B' Dalam hati

* * *

Arisin dan Kelas VI B

* * *

**"Arisin..." **

**"Ya Pak Arifin?"**

**" Kau betul bersedia untuk tugas ini?"**

**" Iya!"**

**" Kalau begitu, saya doakan kau tidak tiba-tiba pulang stress..."**

**" Eh?"**

* * *

Arisin memandang masing-masing murid kelas VI B itu. Dia hampir tidak percaya bahwa kelas ini adalah kelas yang paling ribut di seluruh sekolah. Rangga, yang terkenal kuat tetapi sebenarnya pendiam dan pintar. Fauzan yang merupakan ketua kelas, tetapi... Pusaran di kepalanya ada TIGA! Aduh, seberapa nakal ini ya? Ada Rika, dia pendek seperti kelas satu tetapi salah satu sepuluh besar kelasnya, terkenal sombong tetapi teman yang mengasyikkan. Ada pula Nirmala yang pendiam tetapi entah kenapa sifatnya di rapot senantiasa mendapatkan B, padahal dia yang paling diam di kelas dan dikenal sebagai anak yang ramah dan sopan, tetapi... sebenarnya memiliki banyak benda yang ingin di katakannya, tapi dia sadar akan kedudukannya sebagai ranking kedua di kelas dan jabatannya sebagai bendahara kedua kelas, murid kelas VI B yang paling kreatif dan disiplin. Sang ranking satu, Hafizh, walau terlihat pendiam juga tetapi dia ini pintar bermain dengan perkataan dan dapat terhindar dari ejekan karena kepintarannya dalam mempermainkan perkataan, telah membuat sang ranking tiga, Laily dan Nirmala pusing di tambah kelelahan meladeni dia, anak ini sangatlah kalem tetapi di dalam dirinya itu bagaikan Russia, padahal dia mendapat ranking satu dan memiliki nilai paling tinggi di kelas, ternyata dari semua kesuksesan awal itu, dia tidak puas!? Nirmala hanya dapat melongo saat mengetahui itu, padahal selama dua tahun lebih, dia hanya ingin mengalahkan Hafizh lebih dari apapun. Jaka, dia tiba-tiba meloncat dari ranking 20-an sampai naik ke sepuluh besar! Membuat lima besar waspada akan dia, karena telah beberapa kali dia mengalahkan mereka dalam masalah menghapal, anak satu ini memiliki mulut murai! Tidak dapat menyimpan satu rahsia pun, walau yang paling mudah! Sekalian lah sedikit dari muridnya, sisanya dapat di prediksi kenakalannya.

**" Arisin 'kan?" kata sang kepala sekolah.**

**" Iya, pak. Saya akan mengajar sebagai guru IPS, PKN, dan Bahasa Indonesia untuk kelas VI B." Arisin menjelaskan pendek.**

**" Anda sabarlah ya di kelas itu. Kelas itu memang penuh dengan anak-anak bangsa yang pintar, tetapi mereka adalah kelas yang paling ribut, paling membuat guru-guru marah, paling banyak membuat masalah, dan semacamnya. Tetapi ada beberapa yang masih waras di kelas itu." jelas sang kepala sekolah.**

_**' **_**Waras? Warik Lapas kali!' pikir Arisin mengejek.**

**" Saya doakan anda sabar-sabar saja di kelas itu, ya." sang kepala sekolah tersenyum lembut.**

**" Amin." **

' Mungkin anak-anak ini bahkan tak akan hidup besok!' pikir Arisin geram.

Bagaimana tidak? Padahal dia sudah masuk tetapi kelas ini pada ribut!? Aduh...

" Jimmy! Jimmy!"

" Uma ay! Kada kawa berhenti kah!?"

" Diam oy!"

" Tarus tarus-"

" Jangan pang!"

" Satrio~"

" Arya ni kam!"

" Oy diam eh!"

" Hahahaha!"

Satu-satunya yang diam adalah Nirmala, buat apa dia? Sedang siesta seperti Italy. Arisin memijit-mijit batang hidungnya, menutup matanya rapat-rapat, kelas apa yang dia dapat disini!? Apakah betul mereka ini penerus bangsa yang bagus? Sangat tidak mungkin bagi Arisin.

' Ejek-mengejek, satu sedang siesta seperti Italy, ketua kelas gak becus, bendahara yang berdiam saja, pada menyahut lagi! Apa mereka gak ngerasa atmosfer intimidasi yang dikeluarkan mereka yang sudah hampir hilang kesabaran?' Arisin mempunyai darah si Nesia mengalir di dalam darahnya, jadi dia dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas sekali, saaangat jelas.

" Bediam eh! Kalo gak ini nanti hukumannya naik jadi lima ribu!" Fauzan berteriak membuat yang lainnya kembali diam.

" Siapa kata!? Ibu kadada bari tahu!" Arya berbalik ke arah Fauzan yang duduk di belakangnya.

" Nirmala ngatur!" Fauzan menunjuk ke Nirmala yang masih nyenyak tertidur.

" Kenapa mendengari!?" Rangga berkata.

" Inya bendahara kedua! Kalau sudah keterlaluan amat kami naikin lagi loh!" giliran Laily yang duduk di sebelah Fauzan memberi alasan, dia adalah sang ranking tiga dan juga Bendahara pertama kelas.

"Pilih salah satu, belanja atau bayar hukuman..." Nirmala bangun tiba-tiba sambil memandang sengit, matanya tampak bagaikan harimau yang siap menyerang kapan pun.

" Ayo~ Nanti... Angin sepoi-sepoi~" Rika memperbaiki cara dudukannya.

" Rika ni kam! Angin sepoi-sepoi tarus! Itu 'kan pas kelas V B terakhir!" Indah melirik ke Rika yang berada di sebelah kanan mejanya.

" Diam!" perintah Arisin tiba-tiba membuat semua murid tegang, kecuali Hafizh dan Nirmala yang terlihat kalem saja, padahal mereka berdua hampir terkena serangan jantung. Arisin menatap mereka satu persatu dengan sengitnya. Hanya mereka yang cukup pintar membaca situasi yang dapat membaca ekspresi Arisin. Matanya yang telah melihat sejarah Kalimantan sehingga menjadi Kalimantan Selatan itu berwarna coklat gelap seperti saudara-saudarinya yang lain tetapi matanya lebih gelap karena Banjarmasin adalah salah satu ibu kota setelah pertama kalinya Indonesia merdeka, yaitu sebagai ibu kota seluruh pulau Kalimantan.

" Mari saya perkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, nama saya cukup Arisin. Gubernur kita, Drs. H. Rudi Arifin menugaskan saya kesini karena sedengar dia, ada satu kelas yang sangatlah berisik, ribut, tetapi pintar-pintar dan akur anak muridnya. Padahal sekolah ini mendapat status yang tinggi karena prestasi murid-muridnya. Bahkan wali kelas kalian berkata selama dia mengajar, kalian adalah yang pertama setelah yang lalu ada juga tetapi setelah itu apa perilaku mereka berubah atau tidak, itu saya tidak tahu. Tapi piyan semua ini 'kan sudah kelas enam, janganlah ribut sekali! Saya gin hanya ingin memperbaiki perangai kalian, mempintarkan kalian. Jadi tolong bekerja sama!"

Semuanya terdiam, seperti mana tidak? Ini guru yang ditugaskan ke sini oleh gubernur sendiri! Waduh, lama-kelamaan mungkin sampai ke telinga SBY soal kelas ini.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membacanya! Kalau ini GaJe, maklum saya masih pemula. Kalau ada typo(s), maklum saya sedang sibuk. Kalau ada kesalahan atau persamaan nama dan kejadian, maklumi lah! Ini pure fanfiction yang berdasarkan kelas saya!

* * *

Preview:

"Eh! Pak Arisin kapan ulang tahunnya?"

"Kita takuni kah?"

"Ayo!"

"Pak, piyan kapan berulang tahun?"

" Kok tiba-tiba nanya?"

"Gak ada apa-apa, cuma nanya."

" 14 Agustus! Hari Pramuka sekaligus HUT Kalimantan Selatan ini"

" Eh! Unik ya! Umur keberapa, pak?"

" Ulang tahun yang ke 21." '62 kali!'

" Makasih!"

' Ada apa dengan anak-anak itu?'


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: If I own everything except the OC which is based on my class students, probably ASEAN is already official in Hetalia.

Jawaban Review:

Kapten Indonesia: Makasih amat sudah review! TT_TT  
Saya kira fic ini kurang bagus dan terlalu egois… Tapi, makasih sudah review! Gak jadi dihapus deh~ Hehehe…

Amelia Rizky:

Tentunya lah! Ternyata anda suka fic saya ya! Makasih amat! Saya orang Banjarmasin tapi secara keturunan saya orang Palembang dari suku Lintang dan orang Kalimantan Selatan dari suku Banjar…

* * *

**Saat kelas sedang seperti pasar betulan! BETULAN! Pada jualan sendiri-sendiri, tapi tentunya cuman bohongan…**

"**Es krim! Es krim!"**

"**Martabak! Martabak!"**

"**Kartu kredit! Kartu kredit!"**

" **Eh! Nirmala! Ngapain ngerekam terus!?"**

" **Yah~ Biar jadi ingatan! Kaya journal gitu~"**

**Saat kelas menjadi gudang untuk meletakkan beberapa rak sepatu…**

" **HERCULESS!"**

" **Rangga!"**

**BRAKKK**

" **Ah! Rangga! Rak sepatunya…"**

" **Diam! Arya jangan teriak aja! Cepat tolong aku! Fauzan, ambil paku!"**

" **Rang, itu rak sepatu besi…"**

**Saat kelas sedang demam bermain trampoline… Tentunya, sekelasan memegang sebuah taplak meja besar.**

" **Kencang!"**

**DUK**

" **Arya! Gak apa-apa!?"**

" **Rika! Mana ada orang gak apa-apa setelah jatuh dari meja!"**

" **Nir, elu 'kan yang membawa taplak mejanya! Tolonglah juga!"**

" **Lain kali aku bawa boneka sekalian!"**

" **Nekat amat lu, Nir…"**

" **Kelihatannya, para roh dendam dengan Arya…"**

" **Hah!?"**

" **Dia terus yang jatuh!"**

* * *

Arisin face palmed, Nirmala yang telah mengubah kelas ini menjadi lebih meriah karena keramahan dan ke kreatifannya sedang bercerita setelah di minta oleh Arisin. Nirmala menceritakan semua itu dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, kelihatannya dia suka bercerita.

" Nirmala, apakah kamu tidak takut untuk menceritakan semua itu?" Arisin menatap Nirmala tidak percaya.

" 'Kan saya tidak bisa berbohong pada bapak…" Nirmala menunjukkan wajah polos.

" Pak, piyan kapan berulang tahun?" Nirmala bertanya.

" Kok, tiba-tiba nanya?" Arisin menatap bingung.

" Gak apa-apa cuman nanya." Senyum Nirmala berubah menjadi senyum licik.

" 14 Agustus! Hari Pramuka sekaligus HUT Kalimantan Selatan ini." Arisin menghelakan napas berat.

" Eh! Unik ya! Umur keberapa, pak?" mata Nirmala berbinar-binar.

" Ulang tahun yang ke 21." Arisin menjawab padahal dalam pikirannya, '62 kali!'

" Makasih!" Nirmala menyalami Arisin setelah itu keluar dari kelas.

' Ada apa dengan anak-anak itu?' Arisin sweatdrop ria mengingat kembali apa yang diceritakan oleh Nirmala.

Diluar…

" Hehe, ayo mulai!"

Sabtu, 10 Agustus 2013…

" Sumbangan eh!" Laily berteriak.

" Nir, kam kadakah?" Shoufa memandang Nirmala yang sedang sibuk sendiri.

" Ku menyumbang kreatifitasku sorang!"

" Biar akan haja inya dahulu!" kata Fauzan sambil menghitung duit-duit sumbangan.

Senin, 11 Agustus 2013.

" Eh siapa yang belum sumbangan!?" Laily, Nirmala, Helda, dan Rika masuk tiba-tiba setelah upacara.

" Lambat amat kenapa?" Ratna bertanya.

" Kami 'kan hari ini petugas!" Rika menjawab dengan nada sombong yang jelas.

" Ayo cepat!" Fauzan berkata.

Selasa, 12 Agustus 2013.

" Duitnya sudah ada seratus lebih!" Laily berkata girang.

" Sekarang kami minta duit!" Rika menghadap.

" Kenapa?" Fauzan bertanya.

" Untuk membuat hiasan lawan Aristy!" Rika menjulurkan tangannya.

" Gunakan dengan baik!" Fauzan memberikan beberapa dari duit sumbangan yang telah dikumpulkan.

Rabu, 13 Agustus 2013

"Cepat nah tentukan! Kamis ini atau Jum'at!?" Nirmala menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

" Mana mungkin kami kawa hari Jum'at!" Rangga membela seluruh lelaki di kelas.

" Tapi 'kan duitnya baluman cukup!" Laily menunjuk duit sumbangan yang ada di tangannya.

" Biar haja sudah! Beli aja secukupnya! Kita beli dua puluh lima mangkok soto cukup!" Fitriana berteriak.

" Eh, pikir dahulu masak-masak! Pina nanti kita handak beli benda lain!" Rika berdiri.

" Kau juga Rika!"

" Kenapa aku!?"

" Kawa ja 'kan misalnya ikam kada beli plastic polos baru! Masih ada plastik bekas di rumah!"

" DIAM!" tiba-tiba Jaka berteriak.

" Diamlah mulut murai!" Nirmala menatap Jaka penuh kebenciaan.

" Kam jua yang membari tahu rencana kita ke Pak Arisin!" Rika membalas.

" Iih! Jaka ni kam!" semua orang di kelas menyalahkan Jaka yang mulutnya itu tidak dapat menyimpan rahasia sama sekali.

' Astaga..' Hafizh dengan mata bosan, melihat-lihat lingkunannya.

Nirmala menatap musuh ketatnya yang kebosanan dan memilih diam juga, sedangkan dua orang ini melihat terus keadaan yang ribut, tidak itu kurang tepat, SANGAT RIBUT!

" DUDUK!"

Semuanya terkejut dan langsung berhamburan duduk ke kursi masing-masing. Segan-segan beberapa dari mereka mencuri sedikit pandangan kea rah bapak guru mereka yang sudah merah padam dengan kemarahan.

" Oh, astaga! Sekolah ini ranking 1 serayon! Ranking 10 sekotamadya!" Arisin membentak tanpa ampun." Lihat Dimas di kelas VI A! Dia sudah dapat berapa juta!? Hanya karena bakatnya! Pintar-pintar di sebelah itu!"

Semua terdiam, memang betul kata-kata Arisin, tapi yang tidak di ketahui Arisin adalah perbedaan antara kedua kelas ini, yaitu sebenarnya kelas VI B lebih banyak murid yang berbakat daripada di kelas VI A, mereka lebih kuat dalam jasmani dan ingatan, tidak seperti kelas VI A yang selalu kalah melawan mereka dalam olahraga. Setelah bentakan Arisin semuanya diam, tidak berani berkata-kata sampailah istirahat dan semuanya keluar dari kelas.

" Pak! Jangan tuduh duluan!" Rika tiba-tiba maju.

" Kenapa?"

" Sekarang kami punya andalan kami sendiri yaitu Nirmala!" Laily membela.

" Emang dia bisa apa?" Arisin menatap anak muridnya dengan kebosanan yang dalam sekali.

" Dia pernah menang lomba mengarang dan mendapat Rp 2.400.000,00, dan mempunyai kreatifitas yang tinggi dan tangan yang terampil! Setelah itu dia pintar dalam sejarah! Dan masih ada Fani yang sempat di panggil untuk Liga Danone! Masih ada pula kekompakan kami dan keakuran kami! Jika datang penjajah sekali pun, kami pasti menang dan kesempatan kelas VI A menang adalah sedikit karena tanpa anda lihat, mereka sering berantem!" Rika dan Laily menjelaskan panjang lebar sementara Fauzan dan Joko membuat catatan mental untuk takut kepada perempuan yang marah.

" Oh begitu?" Arisin bagai tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Rika dan Laily kembali melangsungkan aktivitasnya.

" Oy! Merusakkan rencana terlalu cepat!" terasa oleh mereka hawa yang dingin dan menakutkan di belakang mereka, Nirmala dengan senyumannya yang menakutkan siap untuk memukul mereka.

" Nirmala, kamu melukis apa?"

" Oh, paling tidak anime…" Nirmala menjawab cuek.

" Oh begitu… Maaf kalau begitu, sudah menuduh kalian." Arisin berbalik ke hadapan muridnya.

" Kalian juga minta maaf!"

" M-maaf pak! Tadi kami terbawa emosi!" Rika dan Laily langsung meminta maaf.

" Sudahlah tidak apa-apa…"

* * *

Profile: Profil Sepuluh besar VI B!

1.~Muhammad Hafizh~

Anak yang misterius dengan sisi yandare sendiri. Pintar dan entah kenapa dapat tersenyum terus jika perlu. Teman baiknya adalah Wisnu dan Joko. Pintar dalam bertutur kata. Walau kurang berguna, tetapi dia dapat mencerahkan suasana dengan senyumnya. Secara rahasia Nirmala simpati pada dia karena senantiasa dilupakan(Laily juga)~

Suka: Nilai Tinggi

Benci: Dikalahkan

Teman Dekat: Wisnu dan Joko

Teman Dekat Lain: Nirmala, Rika, Laily, ( Dia kurang akur dengan yang bukan lima besar)

2.~Nirmala Widyawati~

Kreatif tapi gila. Itulah yang paling cocok untuk dia, karena dia ini kreatif tetapi barang-barang yang digunakan sangatlah tidak masuk aka l. Tangannya diaktakan ajaib karena selalu dapat menggambar atau melukis sesuatu dalam jangka waktu yang cepat. Suka melukis mawar, bunga poppy, bendera, dan manusia. Terjebak dalam melukis perempuan membuat dia frustasi karena komik kesukaannya adalah komik shounen. Memiliki Inggris terbaik di kelas dan ingatan yang cepat menempel pada tempatnya.

Suka: Nilai bagus, melukis, buku misteri, anime

Benci: Dikalahkan, kurang disiplin, ejekan, (anak ini terlalu disiplin dan kuat pendirian, jangan harap tau semuanya)

Teman dekat: May

Teman Dekat Lain: Rata-rata semua orang dikelas

3.~ Laily Muthia Gina~

Dikatakan sombong oleh yang lainnya tetapi dia merupakan anak perempuan yang sopan dan sering membantu ibunya, katanya saat di rumah, dialah yang memasak. Memiliki satu kakak perempuan dan satu adik laki-laki yang berada di kelas IV A. Jika ingin seru bergosip, tinggal ajak dia saja. Kombinasi terhebat kelas dalam sejarah ide dan bergosip adalah dia, Rika dan Nirmala bersama-sama.

Suka: (Masih tidak diketahui)

Benci: -/-

Teman Dekat: Dini dan Rika

Teman Dekat Lain: Fauzan, Nirmala, Hafizh, dan Risty

4.~Muhammad Joko~

Badut kelas VI B. Jika kelas sedang bersedih, dialah yang pastinya dapat mencerahkan kelas. Masih dapat ketawa walau mendapat nol sekali pun. Beberapa orang jadi turun nilainya karena dia (karena selalu diajak bercanda). Selalu ada ide untuk candaan baru. Nirmala dan Rika adalah mangsa candaannya yang paling sering setidaknya, membuat mereka berdua ketawa histeris.

Suka: Bermain (Terutama Internet)

Benci: -

Teman Dekat: Hafizh dan Wisnu

Teman Dekat Lain: Nirmala, Rika, dan Reza

5.~Aprillia~

Sudah pindah tetapi mungkin dia akan dia sebutkan dalam beberapa bagian. Dia ini musuh besar Jaka bersama dengan Rika. Pernah saking marahnya dia menendang kursi Jaka sampai Jaka yang gendut dan besar badannya juga ikut jatuh dengan kursi dan mejanya yang dipegang. Membuat seluruh kelas ketawa melihat kejadian itu.

Teman Dekat: Deasy, Fitri dan Ely

Teman Dekat Lain: Nirmala, Fauzan, Wisnu, dan Joko (cuman memberi tahu, tapi mereka ini punya HP canggih)

Suka: Handphone

Benci: Jaka, Fani, Rangga, dan Arya

6.~Khairul Fauzan~

Ini adalah laki-laki yang paling dibenci di kelas. Karena menggunakan jabatannya sebagai ketua kelas, suka-sukanya dia mencatat bahkan orang yang tidak bersalah. Tapi walau seperti apa pun, dia tetap di temani juga. Dia paling akur bekerja dengan Nirmala, antara dia dengan wewenang dan Nirmala yang disiplin dan memberikan usulan. Kalau dengan Laily, itu sudah masalah menghitung duit segala.

Teman Dekat: (Dalam status di musuhi)

Teman Dekat Lain: Joko, Hafizh, Nirmala, Laily, Rika

7.~ Rika Ramadhania~

Jahil dan sangatlah sombong, tetapi di saat yang sama dia ini pintar menjaga adik. Dikalahkan oleh Laily dan tiba-tiba jatuh menjadi ranking 6, dan sangat membenci Jaka, mati-matian mungkin. Bencinya dia dengan Jaka sampai-sampai dibikin pairing antar berdua ini walau Jaka jelas-jelas menyukai April yang sudah pindah. Jika berdua ini digabungkan, perang akan terjadi di kelas. Tapi ternyata Rika sangatlah tergantung pada Jaka~

Suka: Begaya (Bercanda)

Benci: Jaka dan kotor

8.~Aristy~

Sempat mau pindah ke kelas sebelah karena harus bayar denda terus. Senyum terus tapi dia tidak akan tahan jika kita meyinggung dia. Sifatnya masih kurang diketahui karena dia baru pindah ke kelas VI B saat kelas V B.

Suka: -/-

Benci: -/-

Teman Dekat: Rika, Dini, Laily, Deasy, Fitri, Ely

Teman Dekat Lain: Reza, Arya

9.~Jaka~ (Habis Ide!)

Dikenal sebagai pembuat sial kelas. Sangatlah di waspadai oleh lima besar. Dibenci dan dikecam sedalam-dalamnya oleh Rika, Nirmala, April, dan Laily. Dia ini ketawa di saat yang tidak tepat seperti saat Nirmala terlepas rahasia bahwa ortu May akan bercerai, dia justru ketawa dan mengejek May karena dia membawa nasi putih daripada nasi kuning (sedang perayaan), mendapatkan kebencian dan kecaman dalam milik Nirmala yang over-protective kalau sudah tentang teman dekatnya. Dia saat semeste dia itu ranking sekitar 20 dari 23 murid.

Suka: Ketawa ( =_=*)

Benci: -/-

Teman Dekat: (Rata-rata dibenci oleh sekelasan)

Teman Dekat Lain: (Jangan Harap)

10.~Fitriana~

Biasa dipanggil Ifit(Ipit), dia ini asyik juga untuk diajak ngomong atau bercanda. Salah satu murid di kelas yang memiliki sikap dewasa seperti seorang ibu bersama dengan Nirmala dan Laily. Dia ini dikombinasikan dalam sebuah lomba olahraga sekolah, bersama dengan Deasy sang pemain perempuan sekolah yang terbaik, Ely yang sedikit strategis, penjaga gawangnya Nirmala pasti gak kebobolan, Risty yang mencerahkan dan menyemangatkan (omong-omong ini bicarain soal sepak bola). Dan berteman baik dengan Ibu Zakiah (Wali Kelas kami). Dia tidak naik kelas saat kelas V B. Banyak laki-laki kelas yang mengajak dia pacaran, Arya yang paling lama, Rangga yang langsung nembak, Fani, dan siapa lagi dia lupa.

Suka: Ngobrol

Benci: Fauzan, (itu saja yang baru diketaui)

**~OMAKE~**

" Eh! Lai, si Nirmala tu pasti susah cari jodoh!" Rika memulai bergosip denga Laily.

" Ikam sorang kaya apa?!" Laily mengerak-gerakkan alisnya. " Maksudku, H-A-"

" Jangan berani melanjutkan perkataan itu!" Rika mengancam membuat Laily langsung menutup mulut.

Mereka berdua di suruh Fauzan untuk menjaga kelas, jadi mereka ngobrol selagi ada waktu.

" Eh, biasanya Nirmala pelupaan! Kita intip kah kolong mejanya? Pina inya ketinggalan HP-nya di bawah meja." Rika siap berbuat jahil, langsung menuju meja Nirmala.

" Bentar g-" Belum sempat Laily menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Rika mengangkat HP Samsung milik Nirmala ke udara.

" Sekarang, W*Ch*at! Maisarah ini…"

[ Hey, ini kawannya Nirmala. Boleh tau gak? Nirmala punya orang yang dia sukai gak?]

[ Oh selamat berkenalan. Rasanya iya, ada dua terdakwa loh~]

[ Eh!]

[ Secara langsung dia terkenal di kelas kami dengan nilai Bahasa Melayu yang tinggi.]

[ …]

[ Tapi, dia pasti kalau kami ketemu lagi, dia gak akan menghiraukan saya selama sebulan lebih sedtidaknya, jadi saya dan beberapa teman dekat dia yang lain memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya.

So SORRY!]

[ EH!? Gak apa-apa nanti saya bantu!]

[ Anda belum tahu Nirmala yang sebenarnya dengan baik, tidak sebaik kami yang mengenalnya selama empat tahun setengah… ]

[ T-Tap-]

BRRP

" MOBILE DATA-NYA HABIS!" teriak Rika histeris.

" Nah, lo! Udah aku baritahu dari tadi!" Laily membentak Rika.

Tiba-tiba ada bunyi denyit kayu, mereka berdua berpaling dengan takut-takut, NIRMALA ADA DI BELAKANG MEREKA! (A/N: Maaf caps lock jebol) Nirmala mengambil kembali HP-nya dan membaca pembicaraan Rika dengan teman lamanya, dia menatap Rika dan mengangkat satu kursi dan melemparnya.

" Hahahaha! Rasakan tu!" Laily tertawa geli di belakang Nirmala yang mulai melempar buku-buku Rika sampai dengan tasnya.

~Susunan Meja~

_Meja Guru

Fani/Deasy _ Wisnu/ Fitri _Fauzan/Laily_Reza/ Risty

Jaka/ May_ Rizky/ Elda _Hafizh/ Ely_Rika/ Dini

Risma/ Rangga_ Joko _Ida_Nirmala

(-)-(-)-(-)-)_Arya/ Wati_


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday, Pak!

Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

Some Character © Dinosaurusgede (Kak Sita Dewi)

Kalimantan Siblings © StarBening-luvInd

Noting: Hanya ingat peringatan!

* * *

Jawaban Review=

Rizky Amelia: Uwah! Piyan baik sekali! Iya sayangnya orang Banjar banyak yang kasarnya…

* * *

**_14 Agustus 2013_**

' Hmm… Aku harus jaga-jaga jika mereka melakukan sesuatu…' Arisin memperingatkan dirinya karena dia masih mengingat pertanyaan Nirmala dan juga perilaku kelas kemarin dan dia juga harus jaga-jaga dengan beberapa benda lain… ' Aku harap Samarinda tidak datang ke rumah! Harap Bang Palangkaraya gak tiba-tiba marah! Kak Pontianak gak ngomel… Tarakan, walau kau masih muda… Ku berharap padamu! Bentar kenapa aku panggil mereka kakak!? Aku 'kan ibukota Kalimantan sejak 1946… Walau sekarang tanahku jadi paling kecil.' tanpa diketahui Arisin para murid-murid ada yang sweat drop ria, ada yang tersenyum sinis dan juga ada yang ketawa kecil.

" Pak, mikirin soal pacar ya pak~?" tiba-tiba Tanya Arya dengan nada menggoda. Arisin akhirnya bangun dari lamunannya.

" Diam! Ah! Waktunya sudah habis. Kumpul!" perintah Arisin sedangkan yang sisanya langsung menulis cepat.

" Kumpul!"

" Fauzan! Nasib kada rabit!"

" Biar ha!"

" Satu lagi!"

" Jangan dipaksa pang!"

' Oh astaga… Pantasan pak Arifin mendoakan aku agar tidak pulang tiba-tiba stress. Punya 33 saudara saja sudah buat aku hampir gila…' Arisin face palm dan menghembuskan napas berat.

Setelah istirahat Arisin sebelum memasuki kelas, dia dapat mendengar suara-suara rebut di dalam. Mereka terdengar sibuk dan juga secara mengejutkannya

* * *

bagi Arisin, mereka terdengar sangatlah berkerja sama dengan membagi tugas dan tampa terdengar keluhan dari yang di suruh. Sebelum Arisin membuka pintu, dia dapat mendengar Fitri menyuruh Rika untuk menghidupkan sesuatu dan dari luar Arisin dapat mencium bau korek api yang baru dimatikan. Takut kalau kelas terbakar, Arisin langsung membuka pintu kelas dengan paksa tapi…

" Selamat Ulang Tahun! Pak Arisin!" confetti jatuh dari atas ke Arisin, Fitri memegang kue walau kecil tetapi terlihat sekali mereka berusaha keras dengan waktu yang terbatas, Nirmala dan Fauzan terlihat terengah-engah kecapeaan, Rika dan Risty memegang sapu, Rangga dan Arya berdiri di atas kursi dengan perekat. Arisin tiba-tiba merasa ingin menangis, karena dia tidak pernah tahu jika sudah harus dan penting, kelas ini kerja samanya yang terhebat seluruh sekolah ini. Dapat terlihat jelas, hiasan di bawah papan tulis putih adalah buatan tangan Nirmala, yaitu rangkaian bintang-bintang mengkilat atau bintang-bintang itu juga dikenal dengan nama 'Lucky Star', lengkap dengan bunga dan daunnya. Ada tulisan tangan Rika yang indah dan juga pita-pita plastik yang terlihat simpel tetapi paduan warnanya sangatlah bagus yang merupakan buatan tangan dengan kerja sama antara Ely, Rika, Risty, dan Wati, menjelaskan kenapa Rika dan Risty memegang sapu dan kantongan plastik yang berisi potongan-potongan plastik.

" Pak~ Sampai kapan mau melamun? Itu mau nangis!" Joko memberitahu, membuat Arisin sadar bahwa dia selama ini mulai meneteskan air mata selama dia memandang seluruh isi kelas.

" I-iya… Bapak duduk dulu…" Arisin mengambil tempat duduknya di meja guru, Fitri menaruh kue dengan lilin yang masih bernyala di depan Arisin. Arisin mengambil napas panjang sementara sekelasan menyanyika lagu ulang tahun, saat siap Arisin meniup lilin yang masih menyala itu dan membuatnya mati.

" Ye!" Sorak semua orang di kelas, setelah itu Rangga, Arya, Jaka, Fauzan, Joko, Fani, dan Rizky keluar dan membuat bingung Arisin. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka masuk kembali dengan masing-masing membawa dua mangkok soto, mereka bolak-balik sampailah seluruh kelas mendapat satu mangkok, total sekitar tiga puluhan mangkok sedangkan yang dibagikan di kelas sudah mencapai dua puluh empat mangkok.

" Sisanya mau di apakan?" Tanya Arisin bingung.

" Wah~ Meriahnya lah~" ibu Zakiah setelah itu masuk ke kelas tampak gembira, Rangga dan Arya mengangkat meja kosong di belakang kelas ke depan, dan menaruhnya. Setelah itu Fani dan Joko membawa empat kursi ke depan. Ibu Zakiah duduk di salah satu kursi itu dan Fitri memberikan satu mangkok dan satu potongan kue ke depannya.

" Bu Nani! Kak! Masuk ayo makan!" Ibu Zakiah memanggil Ibu Nani yaitu wali kelas VI A, dan Ibu Hisa yang merupakan guru yang mengajarkan matematika pada kelas enam. Mereka berdua masuk dan Ely bersama Rika memberi masing-masing semangkok soto, sementara Nirmala izin ingin memberi mangkok soto ke kantor untuk bapak Aini, wali kelas mereka saat masih kelas empat dan lima, guru yang paling mereka sayangi. Di ikuti oleh Risty, Fitri, Ely, Rika, Laily yang masing masing membawa setidaknya dua mangkok ke kantor untuk dibagikan pada guru-guru di kantor.

Setelah mereka kembali, ternyata mereka bertemu dengan guru agama mereka yang setelah itu ikut dan memberikan doa. Semuanya khusyuk membaca doa (A/N: Maaf pada yang bukan islam (_ _) ) hingga selesai. Beberapa menit setelah itu masuk bapak kepala sekolah yang ketawa dan menyalami Arisin, beliau terkejut bahwa para murid dapat langsung dekat dengan Arisin sampai-sampai di rayakan ulang tahunnya. Semuanya berjalan lancar, mereka goyang Caesar, Rika dan Nirmala yang asyik memfoto dan merekam terutama tingkah laku Joko yang membuat mereka ketawa tertahan, Fitri dan Ely menyanyi, bahkan ibu Zakiah ikut menyanyi.

Walau tak semeriah ulang tahun Arisin yang lalu yang di rayakan dengan kakak-kakak dan adik-adiknya. Ini adalah salah satu ulang tahun yang paling di sukainya.

* * *

~OMAKE~

" Hah~ Sayang tidak semuanya berlaku selamanya…" Arisin menghembuskan napas berat seraya dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya.

" Arisin! Selamat ulang tahun adikku sayang!"

" K-Kak Melati! Jauh-jauh hanya untuk ulang tahunku… Terima kasih!" Arisin tersenyum lebar.

" Seingatku sekarang kamu 62 tahun 'kan?" Indonesia melepaskan pelukannya dari sang personifikasi Kalimantan Selatan itu.

" Daripada kakak yang enam belas hari lagi berumur 68 tahun~" Arisin berkata mengejek yang membuat Indonesia memukulnya yang tentunya main-main saja.

" Kebetulan kamu dapat tersenyum lebar. Biasanya kamu hanya tersenyum mengejek, menggoda, dan sinis saja." Tiana alias Pontianak turun dari tangga sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Kak Tiana! Bentar kalau kakak disini, berarti Arinda ada juga!" Arisin langsung panic dan melempar tasnya ke atas sofa tetapi terhenti oleh Tara alias Tarakan yang tetap berekspresi datar.

" Gak usah khawatir. Sudah aku urusi…" kata Tara datar.

' Jadi, dia menjadi tempat pertama tentara Bang Jepang mendarat ke tanah air tidaklah sia-sia…" mereka bertiga sweat drop ria. [1]

" Hahaha! Dia hanya bias mengatasi setengah darinya!" Keluar Arinda dengan senyuman trade mark-nya yang sama seperti Arisin, maklum mereka adalah kembar.

" Arinda diam sedikit!" Araya alias Palangkaraya tampak kesal dengan tawaan membahana Arinda dan Arinda langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

" Omong-omong kamu akan berulang tahun lagi sebagai kotamadya Banjarmasin pada tanggal 24 September ini 'kan?" Indonesia berkata.

" Oh iya betul!"

" Kamu tadi senyum-senyum kenapa?" Tiana tiba-tiba menembak pertanyaan.

" U-um… Kelas aku mengajar melontarkan pesta u-ulang t-t-tahun?" jawab Arisin malu-malu.

" Waduh dunia mau kiamat ya!?" Arinda bertanya ngawur.

" Menurut sikap rata-rata orang Banjar, suatu kerja sama seperti itu terdengar tidak mungkin…" Indonesia masuk ke pose berpikir keras. [2]

" DIAMLAH!" Arisin berteriak kesal sekaligus malu.

* * *

[1] Tarakan adalah tempat pertama pasukan Jepan mendarat di tanah air. Maaf kalau ternyata salah…

[2] Sikap rata-rata orang Banjar:

1. Kasar  
2. Kurang sopan  
3. Jahil  
4. Ja-Im minta ampun amat!  
5. Keras kepala  
6. Kurang akur  
7. D.l.l


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

Some Character © Dinosaurusgede (Kak Sita Dewi)

Kalimantan Siblings © StarBening-luvInd

Noting: Hanya ingat peringatan!

Reviews Answer:

Amelia:

Sama deh! Ulun juga kaya itu. Baik, tapi sayangnya karena stereotype… Setiap satu kebaikan ulun tidak pernah diberi terima kasih! /Lari dengan air mata/

Hahaha, itulah kata ibu guru Zakiah saya yang tersayang… Tapi dapat pujian dari beliau cukup meningkatkan jaya juang ulun.

Soal typo(s) itu, keyboard ulun sudah susah dipakai karena sering dipukul-pukul oleh adik laki-laki ulun misalnya inya marah. Tapi ini pun mungkin lebih panjang, bahkan chapter berikut! Tunggu saja, lihat previewnya. Mungkin lebih memusatkan pada para personifikasi.

* * *

Setelah ulang tahun Arisin, semuanya sejahtera kecuali jika kalian tidak ingin menghitung Nirmala yang mengamuk selama dua minggu dan menjadi semakin diam dan berkurang melakukan siesta, radio yang rusak bekas jatuh dari atas meja yang kabelnya terkait kaki Rizky saat dia melompat, kaca pecah yang disebabkan oleh Rangga, Arya dan Fani yang bermain bola di dalam kelas, buku absen dibuka-buka Risma, dan Ibu Zakiah yang menegur hampir setiap hari.

Tetapi kali ini masalahnya lebih berbeda! Jaka mendeklarasikan perang pada lima besar melalui tingkah laku! Walau itu masih pendapat Nirmala, tapi kelihatannya betul. Pertama, dia mendeklarasikan dia akan mengalahkan Nirmala yang merupakan ranking 2 dan itu jelas-jelas ingin melompat menjadi ranking 1, dan itu membuat Laily dan Nirmala mulai melindungi ranking sendiri agar ranking Hafizh tidak diambil. Kedua, dia lebih banyak mengajukan pertanyaan dan jawaban untuk mendapatkan nilai tambahan harian. Ketiga, dia mengeluarkan aura Ja-Im yang jelas saat sedang kelas Ibu Zakiah. Keempat, dia mulai menghapal lebih dahulu sebelum yang lainnya. Kelima, dia terus-terusan mengganggu musuhnya.

Akhirnya lima besar kecuali April yang pindah mengadakan pertemuan setelah pulangan yang diikuti oleh Rika dan Fauzan yang penasaran.

" Jaka tu kam! Aku handak lalu memeras badannya, bakar dia setelah itu memberikannya kepada harimau kelaparan!" Nirmala berteriak kesal.

" Bahaya kalau begitu ya~" Hafizh berkata enteng.

" Hafizh! Ranking kam kaya apa!?" Laily berdiri tiba-tiba.

" Dia tu sebaiknya tetap di ranking 20 sekalian!" Joko tumben-tumbennya marah amat.

" Oi udahlah! Dia kalau latihan tinggi! Tapi ulangan rendah!" Fauzan ketawa.

" Betul, tapi Fauzan! Mana yang lebih banyak? Latihan atau ulangan harian? Sebentar lagi Ulangan Tengah Semester!" Nirmala membentak saking kesalnya dia sampai memukul meja.

"Coba gini aja! Hafizh, ikam kuat dalam materi apa aja?" Rika mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan sebuah pulpen.

" Hmm… PKN, IPA, Bahasa Indonesia, Matematika, BTA, Agama." Hafizh menjawab sedikit bingung.

" Nirmala?" Rika berpaling ke arah Nirmala yang hanya memandangnya bingung.

" Matematika, IPS, Bahasa Indonesia, IPA, Bahasa Inggris, BTA, Agama… Itu haja yang seingatku." Nirmala menjawab masih terlihat bingung.

" Laily?"

" Bahasa Indonesia, IPA, BTA, Agama… itu cukup?" Laily pula yang menjawab.

" Cukup aja. Joko?" Rika menatap langsung ke Joko agar tidak melihat tingkah lakunya yang lucu.

" Bahasa Indonesia, Bahasa Inggris, IPA, BTA, Agama… Hmm, PKN?" Joko menjawab ragu-ragu.

" Sudah! Ini lihat!" Rika menunjukkan apa yang di catatnya selama ini.

" Jadi, maksud Rika adalah kami mengutamakan materi kami sendiri dan setengah darinya materi yang kami lemah?" Nirmala menyimpulkan dan Rika yanga mengangguk pelan.

" Pintar!" semuanya bersorak gembira dengan rencana Rika.

" Tapi.."

" Apa?"

" Nirmala… Tiap tahun turun naik nilainya…"

" Ah!"

" Biar! Kami ada cara kami sendiri, 'kan Nir!"

" Betul Hafizh!"

Besoknya semuanya ribut, kecuali Nirmala. Saat Arisin masuk, dia hanya dapat terkagum dengan Nirmala karena dia sedang membaca buku IPS! Biasanya kurang banyak yang suka hubungan internasional Indonesia, tapi anak satu ini suka sekali. Hafizh walau masih sedikit terlihat bahwa dia itu berbicara, tetapi di tangannya ada buku PKN, membuat Arisin semakin kagum.

" Diam sudah! Lihat itu Hafizh dan Nirmala! Hafizh memang berbicara tetapi dia rela membawa buku PKN saat materinya tidak ada! Nirmala membawa buku IPS walau materinya tidak ada dan sangatlah diam dari tadi."

Itu karena, Hafizh sedang menyimak, merangkum, meringkas dan menjawab sendiri semua soal di buku PKN. Nirmala mencoba kemampuannya dengan menjawab sendiri soal-soal di buku IPS, dan menghapal setiap satu jawabannya dan di ulangnya sampai dia hapal semuanya.

Saat istirahat tiba, Arisin dapat mendengar sedikit gumaman Nirmala yang sedang menjawab soal IPS saat hanya beberapa murid yang berada dalam kelas, kebanyakan yang memiliki ingatan yang kurang melekat.

" Kota… Phnom Penh. Kina… Malay… Timur. Brunei Daruss… Sungai Pagon. Muang… Thailand. Viet… Pla… Bolovens."

Sedangkan di bagian Hafizh terdengar banyak penjelasan panjang lebar tentang perumusan Pancasila, musyawarah, meneladani sikap para pejuang, dan dia menjawab berbagai soal.

Ini memang bukanlah saran Rika tetapi ada kelebihan kedua orang ini. Pertama, mereka belajar dari kesalahan dan mengingat kembali. Kedua, mereka sangatlah benci dikalahkan semakinnya ditantang oleh Jaka yang dapat dikatakan oleh mereka amatiran. Dan ketiga, mereka orang yang keras kepala dan bersemangat dalam pelajaran hanya untuk menang. Pantas saja mereka berdua lama tidak dapat dikalahkan walau begitu Nirmala sudah mengibarkan bendera putih dalam mengalahkan Hafizh tapi tetap mencoba untuk melawan.

Tapi, sisi yandare mereka sangatlah menakutkan. Hafizh belajar karate dan walau terlihat pemalu, dia dapat memukul seseorang dengan sungguh-sungguh jika perlu. Nirmala mempunyai kekuatan dan adrenali tinggi yang melebihi laki-laki. Karena itulah mereka berdua merupakan duo yang sulit dikalahkan tetapi sekarang ada Jaka yang ingin melawan!? Berdoa saja sudah.

Jaka sementara itu sedang bermain dan ketawa-ketawa, tidak merasa aura keunguan yang di keluarkan Haifzh dan Nirmala yang kesal sampai tingkat gunung meletus.

' Dia kata mau mengalahkan kami! Kenapa main terus kerjaan!?' Hafizh dan Nirmala berpikir dalam hati dengan senyuman entah palsu ataupun muka datar yang pura-pura tidak peduli.

' Seminggu lagi ulangan dan kelas ini masih juga bermain… Kecuali Hafizh dan Nirmala yang entah mungkin aku melihat aura keunguan yang mirip punya Russia tetapi lebih pekat…" Arisin senyum ketakutan melihat muka bercampur kesal kedua ranking tertinggi itu.

Sementara itu di luar…

" Eh! Rik, kenapa tu berdua?" Tanya Jaka penasaran.

" Diam ja! Biar kam sogok sejuta, aku kada akan membaritahu!" Rika berpaling, tidak ingin melihat muka Jaka.

" Eh!?"

" Begitulah saking kesalnya dan bencinya aku lawan kam! Pas kelas lima, kakiku tercucuk sekitar tiga paku, nilai SBK kami mengurang, menolong kami gin sedikit ja! Ngejek si May! Ketawa ja kerjaan! BENCI!" Rika berkata dengan kekesalan dan kebencian yang dalam.

" Eh~ Pertengkaran antara pacar ya~?" Risty menggoda dari belakang, dari ejekan itu dia dikejar oleh Rika sampai turun naik tangga.

Kembali ke dalam…

" Hafizh, Nirmala, gak istirahat untuk waktu pertama?" Tanya Arisin kepada kedua muridnya yang masih mencatat, membaca, dan menjawab bagian-bagian penting.

" Tidak sampai Ulangan Tengah Semester selesai! Kecuali istirahat kedua…" keduanya menjawab setengah teriak, membuat tidak hanya Arisin terkejut tetapi bahkan sampai beberapa dari murid VI A dan VI B yang sedang dekat terkejut juga.

" Waduh…" Rika sweat drop, tak pernah dikiranya bahwa keduanya akan seserius ini. Jaka hanya menggali kuburnya sendiri.

" Hmm… Apa nama lagu kebanggsaan Vietnam?" Arisin memberi pertanyaan IPS yang ditujukan pada Nirmala.

"Forward Soldier atau dalam nama lain Tien Quan Ca." jawab Nirmala datar.

" Apa nama lagu kebangsaan Amerika Serikat?" Tanya Arisin lagi.

" The Star-Spangled Banner! Dengan dua bagian jika saya tidak salah…" membuat bahkan kelas VI A kagum.

" Seberapa kuat gempa Sendai? Dan kapan terjadinya? Berapa yang tewas?" Tanya Arisin lagi.

" Sekuat 9,0 dan menjadi gempa terbesar yang pernah melanda Jepang selama sejarah. Gempa dan tsunami ini terjadi pad 11 Maret 2011. Laporan Japanese National Police Agency (JNPA) menyatakan bahwa 15.269 tewas dan 8.526 lainnya hilang di enam prefektur, meski dikhawatirkan jumlah korban tewas jauh lebih tinggi." Nirmla menjawab hamper lengkap, Dimas sang paling pintar di kelas VI A langsung menjauh sedikit demi sedikit.

" Hafizh,pada tahun berapakah Jepang datang ke Nusantara?" Tanya Arisin, sekarang memberi soal pada Hafizh.

" Jika bukannya yang tentang tentara mereka, maka harus saya jawab bahwa mereka datang ke Nusantara jauh sebelum perang dimulai. Jepang bersama dengan Cina dan Korea adalah salah satu Negara yang sudah lama membeli rempah-rempah di Indonesia, bahkan jauh sebelum Portugal mencapai Nusantara atau dahulu juga dikenal dengan nama Pulau Rempah." Hafizh menjawab panjang lebar.

" Kau tahu dari mana? Yang pasti ini tidak di ajarkan di masa SD." Arisin bertanya curiga pada keduanya.

" Nirmala mengajarkan saya Inggris yang lebih lengkap dan menunjukkan saya pada sebuah komik yang penuh dengan unsur sejarah…" jawab Hafizh.

" Dengan ganti dia mengajarkan saya dalam PKN dan cara cepat mengingat dan menghapal jawaban dan pokok-pokoknya." Nirmala pula yang menjawab.

" Apa yang terjadi?" Jaka memberanikan diri bertanya sementara yang lainnya masih terkesima dengan pengetahuan luas keduanya.

" Terdengar dari orang yang ingin menjadi ranking satu! Mantan ranking 20!" mata keduanya melihat ke Jaka yang terkejut rencananya diketahui.

" S-seperti a-a-apa tahunya?" Jaka terbata-bata bertanya, tidak pernah selama sejarah kelas ini, pemandangan seperti ini terlihat.

" Katanya mau mengalahkan aku. Kedudukan apa lagi yang ada sebelum aku?" Nirmala berkata bagai dia sudah tahu sejak lama.

" Kau masih amatiran, Jaka. Dari ranking 20, lompat menjadi ranking 9 dan sekarang mau menantang kami?" Hafizh berkata.

" Dalam mimpimu!" keduanya berkata serentak.

Semua orang yang ada di depan kelas langsung menjauh diam-diam, mereka tak pernah tahu sisi gelap Hafizh dan Nirmala. Bahkan Arisin sekarang memiliki firasat bahwa bahkan Russia akan ketakutan menghadapi keduanya.

' Aduh… Perang hebat akan terjadi saat Ulangan Tengah Semester…' Arisin berpikir dengan senyum yang tidak dapat ditahan untuk keluar, senyumannya yang suka dengan tantangan.

~OMAKE~

" Arisin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Pak Arifin langsung mendekat ke personifikasi provinsinya yang sedang bagaikan orang mabuk.

" T-t-t-t," Arisin hanya terbata-bata tidak jelas justru baru satu huruf yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" Apa?" Pak Arifin mulai cemas sekarang.

" TERHEBAT!" Arisin melompat sambil teriak, membuat Pak Arifin melonjak kaget dengan perilakunya.

" Ada apa Arisin?" Pak Arifin mengerutkan alisnya bingung, sementara Arisin nyengir lebar, Pak Arifin hanya merinding melihat gigi taring tajam Arisin.

" Muridku hebat!" kata Arisin bersemangat.

" Hah?" Pak Arifin tak dapat bertanya lebih jauh karena Arisin sudah berlari menuju kamarnya.

Preview

" Si Arisin bertingkah laku aneh! Tolong ikuti dia sebagai seorang _spy_."

" Baiklah, tuan!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

" KAK I-"

" Shh! Rahasia kita!"

" Apa yang kakak lakukan di sini?"

" Itupun rahasia…"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

" Agung! Mana kau!?"

" Kak tunggu!"

" Menjauhlah, Ahmad!"

" Aku mau minta maaf!"

" Kembalikan tanah Tara!"

" Tidak akan!"

" Menjauh!"

" Tidak akan!"

" Sialan!"

_~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~_

_May or may not be continued! (?)_

* * *

Character Appearance:  
1. Raden Agung Adi Wibawa  
2 Raden Lestari Kusuma Melati  
3. Arisin (Nama panjangnya sepenuhnya kebebasan StarBening-luvInd)  
4. Ahmad Faris Aqil  
5. Alina Putri Hanifa  
6. Arinda  
7. Pak Rudi Arifin  
8. Muhammad Tajuddin Zainal Ali Omar  
9. Wong Wei Xuan


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Four words. I. DON'T. OWN. IT.

Warnings: Hati-hati akan typo(s) dan teman-teman. Dan ada beberapa kejadian yang tidak sebernarnya terjadi. Akan ada pertukaran nama manusia dan nama Nation-tan

Review Answer:

Amelia:

Wah~ Kita hampir senasib! Kalau begitu berjuang bagaikan sedang perang di Surabaya! (?)  
Saya doakan piyan dapat ranking satu!

* * *

" Si Arisin bertingkah laku aneh! Tolong ikuti dia sebagai seorang _spy_."

" Baiklah, tuan!"

Menerima perintah itu, langsunnglah dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

* * *

" Baiklah! Kita _Pop Quiz_!" Arisin berteriak, diikuti oleh keluhan-keluhan seluruh kelas.

" Saya terima." Terima Nirmala datar.

" Hahaha! Ranking 2 melawan yang lainnya! Gimana~?" Arisin akhirnya kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri setelah waktu yang lama untuk beradaptasi.

" Pintar pang!" keluh yang lainnya.

" Daripada yang TIDAK bisa sama sekali menyebutkan terima kasih." Nirmala berkata datar tetapi terdengar sekali sarkastik, kekesalannya semakin memuncak setelah berusaha menahannya selama lebih dari dua tahun lamanya. Memang, Nirmala adalah orang yang baik dan suka menolong. Dia lemah lembut dan ramah. TAPI, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa berterima kasih pada dirinya.

" Hahaha! Orang yang baik akan senantiasa dibalas dengan kebaikan sedangkan orang yang jahat akan dibalas dengan kejahatan." Arisin tersenyum lembut.

" Seperti 'Bawang Putih, Bawang Merah.' 'kan, pak." Senyum Nirmala mengejek, yang pasti itu bukan di arahkan pada Arisin.

" Betul sekali! Buku adalah.."

" Teman baikmu."

" Koruptor sebaiknya…"

" Dipotong tangannya, dibakar hidup-hidup, dan dicincang-cincang sementara di bakar itu." Kata Nirmala sadis. Yah, dia suka 'shounen', tentunya sadisnya bukan di tingkat orang awam. Yang lainnya hanya bisa keringat dingin mendengarkan Nirmala.

Sudah total tiga minggu Nirmala marah. Akhirnya kemarin dia sudah muak bersama dengan May, yah mereka maunya membersihkan toilet agar orang lain nyaman, tetapi Laily, Rika, Helda, dan Ratna memang seperti biasa merusak hari mereka yang penuh dengan senyum menjadi rasa dendam yang dalam sekali.

" Bapak terkejut kamu dapat bersekolah hari ini." Arisin menatap Nirmala yang hanya diam saja. Setelah itu dia menjawab, " Pagi tadi, abah gak bolehin pergi ke sekolah. Tapi ulun berkeras kepala hanya karena ada IPS…"

" Oh~" Arisin hanya ber-oh aneh . " Hmm… Baiklah kembali ke pelajaran!"

" Baiklah." Hanya Nirmala dan Hafizh yang menjawab lemah tetapi bersemangat.

" Nama bunga nasional Malaysia?"

Semua terdiam, ngapain ke Negara Jiran dengan tiba-tiba. Oh iya mereka lupa, sekarang pelajaran IPS jadi mereka tetap diam masih berpikir keras sampai satu suara datar menjawab.

" Bunga Raya atau dalam bahasa kita, Bunga Sepatu." Nirmala yang pertama menjawab.

" Ho~ Kalau begitu lima kelopaknya menandakan apa?"

" Lima silanya. Bunga itu menyimbolkan keberanian, kehidupan, dan pertumbuhan yang cepat dari Malaysia. Dan kelima silanya itu di panggil 'Rukun Negara'. Satu, Kepercayaan kepada Tuhan. Dua, Kesetiaan kepada Raja dan Negara. Tiga, Keluhuran Perlembagaan. Empat, Kedaulatan Undang-Undang. Lima, Kesopanan dan Kesusilaan." Jawab Nirmala lagi-lagi.

" Hmm… Washington D.C?"

" Ibu kota Amerika Serikat a.k.a United States of America." Hafizh menjawab.

" Phom Penh adalah ibu kota Negara apa?"

" Kamboja!" Jaka mengangkat tangan.

" Betul! Sam-"

" ARISIN SAYANG!"

" A-Apaannya!?"

KRING KRING KRING

"BULIKAN!" sorak semuanya sementara mari kita slow-motion…

Arinda melompat dari pintu. Arisin memasang muka tak percaya bertambah cemas, mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik kerah blouse Arinda, membuat dia tertarik ke belakang dengan paksa. Arisin tersandung kursi dan jatuh, kepalanya terbentur meja. Di muka Arinda masih terpasang senyuman dan matanya tertutup, tinggal bayangkan muka Italy saja. Kembali ke kecepatan awal…

GBUK BRUK

" Arisin kau tidak apa-apa!?" Arinda baru sadar, dengan paniknya berlari ke arah adiknya.

Terdengar siulan-siulan menggoda dari murid-murid yang melihat kejadian hebat dan pertunjukan lari dan jatuh Arisin. Arisin sedikit demi sedikit berdiri, kopiahnya masih terletak di kepalanya yang berdarahan. (A/N: Dulu Kal-Sel adalah kesultanan yang dipimpin oleh Pangeran Samudra atau boleh dikatakan Sultan Suriansyah, orang yang membangun masjid pertama di Kal-Sel, letaknya dekat dengan Pasar Terapung.)

* * *

~Iklan Komedi~

" AHMAD!" seorang laki-laki kecil tetapi boleh dikatakan cukup tinggi seperti laki-laki Asia biasanya, masuk ke dalam rumah Arisin dengan tiba-tiba.

" Oh, Tajuddin. Buat apa datang kemari?" seorang wanita dewasa dengan menggunakan selendang untuk menutupi rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna hitam kelam bertanya.

" Mana Ahmad? Kenapa hanya ada Alina saja?" Muhammad Tajuddin Zainal Ali Omar alias Brunei Darussalam bertanya kembali.

" Bang Ahmad sedang mengejar Kak Melati kat depan kantor Gubernur situ je." Alina Putri Hanifa alias Malaysia Timur menjawab.

" Astagfirullah. Saya ke sini pun karena permasalahan pulau Ambalat." Brunei menghelakan napas berat.

" Ah~" Alina berkata enteng sambil menyeruput teh panasnya.

" Hanya karena England semua pertengkaran kakak beradik ini terjadi! Suatu hari dia akan kubalas untuk semuanya termasuk karena dia telah mengecilkan tanahku!" Brunei mengutuk-ngutuk. [1]

" Astagfirullah! Brunei Darussalam! Kau bisa mengutuk begitu!?" Alina menatap Brunei dengan wajah horor.

" Astaganaga!" Brunei langsung pundung di pojokan sementara Malaysia Timur kita menyeruput tehnya lagi sambil membolak-balik majalah yang ada di atas pahanya.

~Iklan Selesai~

* * *

"ARINDA! KAU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI MENGGANGGU AKU YA!?" Arisin bertanya dengan berteriak. Sementara Arinda hanya menghadap kepada para murid-murid.

" Halo! Salam kenal, nama kakak adalah Siti Arinda Hidayati! Kakak adalah kembaran Bapak Arisin kalian!" Arinda memperkenalkan diri, sementara Arisin lukanya diobati oleh beberapa murid yang lain.[2]

" Ngapain kau disini!?" Arisin setelah lukanya diobati, langsung menuju ke arah Arinda dengan muka merah padam karena marah.

" Eh~Kembaranmu menjenguk tidak boleh ya~?" Tanya Arinda dengan nada bermain.

" Aku telpon kak Araya!" ancam Arisin mantap dan sukses membuat Arinda menghilang tanpa darah, tanpa tulang, tanpa abu, tanpa jejak.

" Pak Arisin gak asyik!" semuanya lagi-laginya mengeluh.

" Diamlah! Bapak sendiri saja sudah cukup! Tidak perlu difotocopy!" Arisin berteriak. (A/N: Maksudnya tidak perlu ada dua dirinya, 'kan Arinda kembarannya~)

* * *

~Iklan Komedi~

Indonesia School and The Nations

"Hei! Rin! Setiap gelas memiliki 50 milimeter, dan diisi pula oleh ibu 5000 milimeter…" Yuki menghela napas. "Itu sih gampang…" Dewi memegang pundak Yuki. "INI GELAS ATAU APA?! MENAMPUNG 5500 MILIMETER AIR! YANG DITANYAKAN APAKAH BENDA YANG DIISI OLEH AIR!"

~!~!~!~!~!

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" sekelasan kelas *A menari Gangnam style tanpa menyadari sang guru masuk, yaitu…

JRENG! JRENG!

WANG YAO! Selamat! Anda mendapatkan murid yang sangat ribut!

"Ibu!" Yao hanya sweat drop. "Wǒ de míngzì shì wángjūnyáo. Wǒ yīgèrén. Yǒu wèntí ma? **[11]**" Aulia angkat tangan. "Ibu laki-laki atau perempuan?" Yao diam. "Laki-laki, aru." Nilam angkat tangan. "Suka Gangnam style?"

OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

'_Aru, satu lagi Korea yang menyebalkan kalau berurusan dengan Gangnam style lebih ribut.'_

.OoO.

Kelas *A ngak usah, ngak tahu banyak. Kelas *B.

Sepi… ada yang siesta, baca komik, main HP, sehingga.

DOR!

Semuanya menegang, dan masuklah Vash Zwingli dengan AK-47-nya. "Siapa yang berani ribut dan mengacau Lili Zwingli a.k.a adikku akan aku DOR! BTW, namaku Vash Zwingli dari Switzerland."

Hening~ tidak ada suara. "PAK! NAMA SAYA NIRMALA! BAPAK MAU PERANG ATAU NGAJAR?!" Vash senyum sadis. "Bikin kalian disiplin~"

'_Ya Allah ya Tuhan-ku, tolong lindungi saya dari guru aneh dan gila yang sangat mengerikan ini Ya Allah.'_ Begitulah doa para murid.

**11. Namaku Wang Yao. Dan aku laki-laki. Ada pertanyaan? (Chinese)**

**_Indonesia School and The Nations_**

**_By Yuki Hiiro_**

**~Iklan Selesai~**

* * *

Saat jalan ke rumah, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menutup mulutnya dan menariknya ke selah-selah bangunan yang sepi dan ini jelas-jelas membuat Arisin mencoba untuk melawan karena ketakutan dan karena juga ancaman-ancaman juga peringatan-peringatan kakak tersayang, Melati-nya. Arisin setelah itu ingat tentang Mandau kesayangannya yang disimpannya dalam tasnya untuk jaga-jaga. Melihat ini sang penyerang melepaskan tangannya dan menghindar dari ayunan Mandau Arisin.

" KAK I-" hampir berteriak sekeras-kerasnya tetapi ditutup langsung mulutnya oleh orang itu

" Shh! Rahasia kita!"

" Apa yang kakak lakukan di sini?" Arisin bertanya pada 'kakak'-nya itu.

" Itupun rahasia…"

" Kenapa Kak Agung makai baju tertutup amat?" Arisin bertanya bingung dengan cara berpakaiaan sang kakak yang ternyata merupakan Raden Agung Adi Wibawa, kakaknya sendiri dan merupakan personifikasi Indonesia juga. Boleh dipanggil Indo.

Agung memakai kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata hitam kecoklatannya yang gelap. Sebuah jaket jean yang membuatnya lebih terlihat keren. Dibalik jaket dan juga t-shirt simpel itu adalah badannya yang gagah dan kekar. Celananya juga jeans, Agung memang lumayan tinggi, beberapa centimeter lebih tinggi daripada China. Rambutnya hitam kelam seperti Melati tetapi perbedaan antara keduanya adalah, Indo ada lebih dahulu saat masa kerajaan sedangkan Nesia baru ada di dunia setelah Sumpah Palapa.

" Biar gak dikejar perempuan…" Agung menjawab sambil sedikit merinding. Pernah sekali saat dia harus mengikuti sebuah sekolah, dia terpaksa harus lari terus dari fangirls. Nasib Melati pernah datang dan membuat para fangirls mengira bahwa Melati itu pacarnya.

" Susah juga jadi personifikasi Negara yang indah…" Arisin sweat drop, karena Indonesia itu cantik dan indah, maka itu berpengaruh pada personifikasinya juga.

" Heh~ Ayo kita ke rumahmu dulu! Kita ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan!" Agung menarik lengan adiknya itu dan membawanya melalui jalan pintas dan jalan paling sepi ke rumah Arisin.

* * *

~Iklan Komedi~

Snow White Gagal

Kedua pangeran sedang berantem untuk menentukan siapa yang akan mencium sang putri agar dia bangun. Kedua pangeran itu adalah, Pangeran Yang dari kerajaan di China(2P!China) dan Pangeran Kuro dari kerajaan Jepang(2P!Japan). Lama kelamaan pertengkaran ini semakin sengit sampailah…

" WOI ORANG MAU TIDUR PUN GAK BISA!" Teriak Putri Melati yang merupaka Snow White kita.

' A-A-Apa-apaannya!?'

~Iklan Selesai~

* * *

" Agung! Mana kau!?"

" Kak tunggu!"

" Menjauhlah, Ahmad!"

" Aku mau minta maaf!"

" Kembalikan tanah Tara!"

" Tidak akan!"

" Menjauh!"

" Tidak akan!"

" Sialan!"

Kejar-kejaran ini terjadi di depan rumah Arisin sementara itu Wong Wei Xuan a.k.a Singapore dan juga Alina sedang bermain catur. Brunei mencoba untuk mengejar Ahmad Faris Aqil alias Malaysia Barat yang sedang mengejar Melati yang dari tadi mencari-cari kakak laki-lakinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah diberi tugas di Banjarmasin.

Saat Arisin dan Agung sampai, mereka hanya bisa sweat drop ria melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka memandang keduanya, setelah itu Agung berjalan ke ruang tamu sambil memberi isyarat agar mereka mengkuti dia dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya yang masih bingung.

" Begini, Pak Arifin meminta saya untuk mengikuti Arisin karena Arisin selama ini bertingkah aneh." Kata Indo seraya duduk di sofa rumah Arisin.

" Oh begitu~ Aku kira kakak lari dari kerja." Nesia menghelakan napas lega.

" Ada apa? Dapat pacar baru ke? Beritahu lah~" Alina bertanya menggoda.

" Gak, tapi ini hebat! Dua muridku jagoan PKN dan IPS!" Arisin menunjukkan muka yang serba senang dan bersinar.

" Waduh! Jangan pergi ke Nirvana!" Singapore membangunkan Arisin yang melamun akan kesuksesan muridnya nanti.

* * *

~Iklan Komedi~

"Jangan bergerak!" Ancam Joko sambil memegang erat kerah baju Reza.

" Kalau gak apa!?" tantang Nirmala.

" Kalau tidak saya mati!" Joko mengacungkan tangannya yang menyimbolkan pistol ke kepalanya.

" Pff- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ketawa Rika dan Nirmala membahana, bahkan Reza yang terancam juga ketawa histeris. Di mana-mana di belahan dunia ini, perampok mengancam sambil memegang satu sandera dan justru mengatakan dia yang akan mati sambil mengacungkan pistol ke kepalanya sendiri?

~Iklan Selesai~

* * *

" M-maaf.." Arisin berkata setelah menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Seingatku hanya aku yang dipanggil!" Indo berseru, merasa bingung kenapa ada personifikasi lain selain dia.

" Ah soal itu! Ka-"

" Diamlah Ahmad!" Nesia sudah lebih dahulu memotong perkataan Ahmad.

" Kalian sudah datang ya?" ada suara datar anak-anak yang datang dari atas tangga, mereka melihat ke arah suara itu datang dan terlihatlah Tara yang sedang turun ke bawah.

" Kami ingin membahas tentang Pulau Ambalat." Nesia berpaling kea rah kakaknya.

" Oh, tapi kenapa ada Singapore dan Brunei?" Indo bertanya.

" Aku datang untuk memberhentikan Ahmad dan Alina dari memalukan diri sendiri." Singapore memberi alasan kenapa dia sekarang ini berada di rumah Arisin.

" Kami tidak seburuk itu!" teriak kedua Malaysia.

" Aku datang untuk melihat kekalahan Ahmad yang mungkin hari ini!" Brunei tersenyum lembut seperti Russia.

" A-aku tidak akan kalah lah!" kata Ahmad sambil melipat tangannya di atas dadanya.

" Terus kenapa rumahku?" Tanya Arisin.

" Karena Kak Arisin adalah State-tan yang bertugas membagikan wilayah Kalimantan." Jawab Tara yang telah duduk di sebelah Arisin.

" Lagipula, Tara masih berumur satu tahun sejak pemekaran wilayah Kalimantan Timur." Nesia pula yang bersuara.

" Jadi kita rundingkan?" Alina memperbaiki cara duduknya.

" Ma-" sebelum Ahmad melanjutkan perkataannya, telponnya berbunyi dan saat diangkatnya…

" _Dimana kau, git!?_" aksen Inggris yang kental dapat terdengar.

"_ Sudah kukatakan! Kami tidak berunding di rumahku lah!_" jawab Ahmad kembali dengan bahasa Inggris.

" _Pokoknya jemput aku sekarang!_" bentak suara di sebelah.

" _Oh~ Pak England hanya ingin bertemu dengan Nesia, bukankah tidak~?_" goda Ahmad.

"_ T-Tidaklah! A-aku hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab! Bukannya seperti aku ingin ke Indonesia hanya karena aku ingin melihat Nesia!_" si England tsundere-nya pun kambuh…

CKLEK

Ahmad memutuskan percakapan, Alina hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum.

" Sudahlah! Ayo kita mulai!" Ahmad berteriak.

!~! Skip Time !~!

" Hah~" Arisin menghelakan napas berat, diakhirnya perundingan itu berakhir dengan pertengkaran yang parah.

" Eh Arisin!" Indo memanggil Arisin.

" Apa, kak?" Arisin menatap kakaknya yang sedang nyengir.

" Aku mau coba jadi guru di situ." Senyuman Indo menjadi semakin lebar.

" Indo! Kakak 'kan di militer! Biar aku saja!" Nesia mendekat ke keduanya.

" Iya, kakak di militer. Kak Nesia aja yang jadi guru." Arisin berkata.

" Aku setuju, kecuali aku jadi guru Bahasa Indonesia, IPS, dan PKN." Nesia tersenyum licik dan akhirnya Arisin mengalah saja.

* * *

[1] Dulu Brunei Darussalam tidaklah sekecil sekarang, dahulu paling tidak ianya ditengah-tengah tanah Sabah dan Sarawak dan membelah keduanya.

[2] Teinspirasi dari nama almarhum kakak ibu saya.

* * *

~Preview~

" Ada pencurian seperti apa ini!?"

" Tambah penyerangan dari teroris..."

" Nir, elu dapat darimana tu Mandau!?"

" Mereka pakai pistol, aku pakai Mandau!"

" Elu dapat darimana!?"

" Di tas Pak Arisin situ."

~?~?~?~?~?~?~

" Kak Nesia! Evakuasi para murid!"

" Gimana dengan kamu!?"

" Mandau aku hilang!"

" Maksud Bapak ini?"

" N-N-N-Nirmala!?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

" B*ng*l! Karena kalah saja pakai mencuri barang-barang kami!"

" Berikan kemenangan kami!"

" Woi memalukan amat, ya!?"

" Tentunya! Dalam pertandingan itu ada satu kotamadya yang menonton!"

" Kurang ajar!"

" Woi! Ini lagi ada teroris! Bersatu!"

" DIAM!"

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

" HP-ku hilang!"

" Duitku juga hilang!"

" Kak Melati!"

" Arisin ini tiga kali lipat masalah!"

~May be Continued~


	6. Filler: Ide Alice In Wonderland

_Maaf ini bukan chapter baru! Tapi saya sedang terpikir tentang sebuah cerita yang akan dipotong-potong dan di selip di chapter-chapter kemudiannya. Oh iya, saya ada deviantArt jadi kadang saya akan melukis ilustrasi beberapa adegan. Liat ya~ Walau kurang bagus tetapi setidaknya mudah dimengerti!_

* * *

Arisin dan Kelas VI B Parody Heart no Kuni no Alice ( Alice in Wonderland)

Sponsor oleh: Honda Kiku (Japan) [Dia yang membuat semua orang ber-cosplay!]

Alice: Tara ( Kalimantan Utara)

**_Rumah Besar Hatter_**

Mad Hatter: Hafizh

March Hare: Joko

Tweedle Dee: Laily

Tweedle Dum: Rika

Dormouse: Wisnu

**_Istana_** **_Hati_**

Ratu Hati: Nirmala

Kelinci Putih: Arthur Kirkland

Ace: Arinda (Kalimantan Timur)

**_Menara Jam_**

Pembuat Jam: Araya (Kalimantan Tengah)

Penolong Pembuat Jam: Tiana (Kalimantan Barat)

**_Menara Clover_**

Nightmare/Ulat Bulu: Wang Yao (Chuugoku, ARU! *dipukul China dengan woknya*)

Penolong/Murid: Leon (Hong Kong), Mei (Taiwan)

**_Taman Hiburan_**

Manager: Im Yong Soo dan Im Hyung Soo (S. Korea dan N. Korea)

Kucing Cheshire: Arisin (Kalimantan Selatan)

**_Sirkus_**

Joker 1/ Ketua Sirkus: Raden Agung Adi Wibawa (Indo)

Joker 2/ Penjaga Penjara: Raden Lestari Kusuma Melati (Nesia)

Anak 1: Ahmad Faris Aqil (Malaysia Barat)

Anak 2: Alina Putri Hanifa (Malaysia Timur)

**_Hakim Wonderland/_****_Ketua Pertemuan_**

Hakim Tertinggi: Vietnam

Penasihat: Wong Wei Xuan (Singapore)

Penjaga 1: Philippines

Penjaga 2: Thailand

Penjaga 3: Myanmar

Penjaga 4: Camboja

Penghibur: Timor Leste

Pembawa Hukuman: Muhammad Tajuddin Zainal Ali Omar (Brunei Darussalam)

Penenang: Laos

**_Pemegang Peran/Role Holders_**

Mad Hatter: Muhammad Hafizh (Ketua Mafia)

Ratu Hati: Nirmala Widyawati (Perkataannya Harus Dituruti)

Pembuat Jam: Araya (Pembangkit orang Mati)

Nightmare/Ulat Bulu: Wang Yao (Masuk Mimpi orang)

Joker1 dan Joker2: Raden Agung Adi Wibawa dan Raden Lestari Kusuma Melati (Pengganti Musim dan Pemenjara orang Bersalah)

Pemilik Taman Hiburan: Im Yong Soo dan Im Hyung Soo (Membunuh penganggu Taman Hiburan)

Kucing Cheshire: Arisin ( Mengatur Waktu, Tempat, dan Dimensi)

* * *

_Gimana? Harus saya bikin dan penggal-penggal dan selipkan beberapa ke dalam chapter-chapter ke depan? Saya nanti bikin lukisan para role holders!_


	7. Chapter 6

_EXAM_

_WHY U_

_SO DIFFICULT!?  
_

_TELL ME WHY!_

_Hah~ Ujian oh ujian mematikan! Terutama matematika... Pokoknya Luciano-san ada memberi usul saya membuat fic baru saja untuk HnKnT. _

_Omong-omong The Queen of Hearts: Nirmala telah selesai dilukis dan telah berada di deviantArt saya, tinggal periksa profile saya. Beritahu comment anda direview saja! Ini cerita makin lama makin menjadi blak-blakan dan aneh dan juga mengejutkan plus membuat deg-degan deh!_

Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

Kalimantan Siblings © StarBening-luvInd

Saya tak banyak basa-basi disini! UTS menggeruguti saya hidup-hidup! (?) Saya ingatkan lagi, ada kejadian yang memang tidak terjadi, so tidak semuanya betul. Ah iya, ini timeline cerita lurus dan flashback saja tapin secara dunia betul, acak-acakan. (saya memilih kejadian yang asyik saja, minus teroris)

PS: Di deviantArt saya ada update tentang UTS, MTK mematikan! XP  
periksa di profile~ Dan beberapa gambar ilustrasi tentang beberapa kejadian. Dan informasi tambahan

* * *

Hari itu bermulai dengan baik, pramuka juga bermulai sampailah…

" Hmm? HP ku mana?" Nirmala bertanya-tanya bingung saat melihat tas-nya. Dia tertinggal yang lainnya saat mereka meninggalkannya di masjid. Yang lainnya sedang membuat tandu di taman. Sementara itu Nirmala menginspeksi tas semua orang bersama dengan Rika yang kehilangan duit seratus!? Ini anak sudah gila bawa-bawa duit seratus ke pramuka… Akhirnya mereka putus asa dan memilih untuk mengikuti yang lainnya. Hati Nirmala dan Rika masih melakukan pertengkaran batin antara mengadu ke kakak pramuka dan tetap diam saja. Arisin melihat ketidak enakan muridnya dan mendekat kearah mereka dan diikuti oleh Nesia yang barusan minggu lalu di terima.

* * *

**Quick Flashback**

**" Nama saya Lestari Kusuma Melati. Saya dengar dari Arisin-kun bahwa kelas ini suka rusuh~ Jadi saya ikutan deh~! Oh ya! Saya adalah kakak tertua Arisin yang kedua, kakak tertua kami ada di Jakarta." Melati memperkenalkan diri terlalu energetik, membuat mereka semua tahu bahwa guru ini dapat dibawa bermain walau tidak sampai tingkat ekstrem seperti trampoline taplak meja terakhir. **

**" Baiklah itu saja! Kak Melati akan mengajar Bahasa Indonesia dan IPS, bersamaku. PKN bapak sendiri sedangkan Mulok menjadi materi bapak pulak karena Bapak Fahmi sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kalian katanya." Arisin menghelakan napas, setidaknya beberapa materi yang diajarnya didampingi oleh kakak tersayangnya.**

**" Bentar~" tiba-tiba terasa aura dingin dan keunguan, lebih parah daripada milik Russia, lebih parah daripada milik Hafizh dan Nirmala, ya lebih parah!**

**" K-Kak?" Arisin menjauh ketakutan, bahkan para murid langsung menjauh kebelakang kelas.**

**" Sejak kapan kamu begitu~ Maksudku enak-enaknya memanggil diri sendiri dengan 'aku'…" Nesia lah sumber dari aura itu. Laily, Fani, dan Rika yang merupakan indigo langsung gemetar dan Nirmala yang memiliki firasat dan insting kuat langsung merinding merasa tidak enak. Arisin hanya gemetar dengan hasil teman-teman yang baru dibuat oleh kakaknya.**

**" KYAAAAA!" seluruh kelas berteriak histeris setelah melihat Arisin diserang bertubi-tubi dengan buku-buku yang terbang sampai turun dari kelas dan dikejar-kejar oleh Nesia. Nasib hari itu ada les tambahan jadi mereka satu-satunya yang ada di sekolah.**

**End~**

* * *

Semuanya kembali ke kelas atas perintah Agung sang guru pramuka(gak ngeliat ini terjadi 'kan~? Ya Indo belum mau pulang.). Mereka semua memeriksa tas sendiri-sendiri dan mencatat apa yang hilang dan memberikannya kepada Agung.

" HP SAMSUNG!? DUIT SERATUS!? TAS!?" Agung berteriak melihat catatan benda hilang. Yah, dia lupa sekolah ini rata-rata dari keluarga yang sangat mampu dan memiliki kekayaan.

" Pak, gak usah panik gitu." Fitri sweat drop dengan reaksi Agung. Mana ada orang yang gak tenang dan justru panik setelah melihat apa yang hilng adalah benda-benda berharga dan mahal-mahal sekali…

" PAK!" Arya datang berlari dari belakang sekolah dan menunjukkan HP Samsung yang merupakan milik Nirmala dan juga seorang adik kelas. Nirmala langsung bawa menari HP-nya yang masih mati dan belum dimasukkan baterinya. Menurutnya, ayahnya itu menakutkan tetapi mudah dikalahkan, sama seperti ayah Rika.

" Kal-Sel-kun~ kau tak beri tahu aku~" Melati berbisik ke telinga Arisin dengan lembut sekali agar tidak terdengar yang lain. Arisin merinding, dia belum beri tahu bahwa kebanyakan anak di sekolah itu sangatlah kaya.

" Coba periksa lagi di belakang sekolah! Nirmala saya minta kamu DUBRAK pintu!" para laki-laki VI B dan Nirmala langsung 'siap pak!' dan berlari ke lokasi.

DUR DUR DUR DUK DUK DAK!

Pintu yang terkunci berhasil didubrak oleh Nirmala sementara para laki-laki dibelakang tidak kunjung kembali, sebelum sempat mereka memeriksa, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan.

" ITU DIA! TEMBAK!"

" Kak! Evakuasi anak-anak!" Arisin langsung memegang beberapa muridnya.

" Bawa mereka ke kelas! Aku akan menelpon Araya untuk segera datang!" Agung memencet nomor Araya dengan kecepatan kilat dan menelponnya. (Para Kalimantan Siblings belum pulang)

Arisin langsung membawa murid-muridnya, murid VI A dan para adik kelas V ke dalam kelas VI B. Meminta Melati untuk menjaga mereka sebelum lari kembali ke bawah dan terdengar suara ngebut motor dan orang naik ke atas dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" Kak Melati!" Araya masuk dengan tombak dan Mandau yang tersembunyi di dalam tasnya yang besar.

" Araya cepat masuk dan kunci!" Melati memerintah Araya dan Araya menurutinya. Tak lama Tara juga ikut, walau para penghuni kelas VI B ingin membantah, mereka tak dapat setelah melihat pistol-pistol dan AK-47 yang tersimpan di dalam tas anak yang lebih kecil dari mereka itu walau mereka tidak tahu bahwa anak itu sebenarnya lebih tua dari mereka.

Seseorang mencoba untuk masuk, dan itu adalah teroris tadi. Nirmala dan May yang sempat belajar karate, tanpa segan-segan menendangnya sampai pingsan. Melati hanya berdecak kagum melihat dengan matanya sendiri betapa hebatnya murid Arisin. Sampai dia mendengar…

" KAK! MANDAUKU HILANG!" Arisin masuk tiba-tiba dan hampir ditinju oleh Nirmala yang terlalu waspada, nasib May menghentikannya.

" Maksud bapak ini?" Nirmala menunjuk tangan sebelahnya yang memegang Mandau yang mengkilat dan terlihat sedikit bekas darah.

" Nir, dimana elu dapat!?" Rika berteriak.

" Tu di tas Pak Arisin…" Nirmala menunjuk ke tas Arisin yang tertinggal di dalam kelas.

" N-N-NIRMALA!?" Arisin dan Melati berteriak, Nirmala tanpa sadar ternyata melukai kakinya, walau tidak parah tetapi tetap menakutkan. May saja pingsan. Pantas saja ada bekas darah di Mandau itu..

" PAK KENAPA MEMBERITAHU!? SAKIIIIITTTTTT! BAPAK JAHAT!" Nirmala berteriak sambil menangis saat Melati membalut kakinya yang luka.

" M-MAAF!" Arisin pun ikutan berteriak.

" ARISIN DIAM DAN TOLONG KAK AGUNG! TARA JAGA TEMPAT INI!" Araya berteriak dan menarik Arisin keluar.

' Gak mungkin! Nyawa kami ada di tangan anak ini!?" semuanya berpikir sementara Tara memandang mereka dengan raut wajah datar dan siap membunuh dan berkata seraya menyiapkan pistol-pistolnya yang merupakan keluaran terbaru America/Alfred, " Problem?". Semuanya hanya bisa sweat drop dibuat oleh Tara 'kecil'. (Ini bakalan di ilustrasikan! XD)

Tara mengambil kedudukan dan mengeluarkan 'mulut' AK-47 ke salah satu lubang dinding yang sudah lama itu. Tak lama kemudia dia mulai menembak-nembak, sementara itu di belakang…

" A-A-Apa-apaannya!? Bunyi tembakan itu!" Tanya Rangga yang sedang berpeluhan. Gimana tidak? Ternyata mereka lambat kembali karena di tahan oleh musuh bebuyutan sepak bola mereka.

" RANG!" Arya berteriak memperingati Rangga dan Rangga langsung meninju orang yang mecoba untuk menyerangnya dari belakang dengan kayu.

" WOI! KEMBALI! INI TERITORI KAMI!" Fani ikut berteriak, tetapi kakak-kakak SMA dari sekolah lawan mereka ini terlalu banyak.

" HIYAA!" serang mereka secara bersamaan, sementara Arya, Rangga, Fani dan yang lainnya tidak ada jalan keluar lagi. Tapi…

BRUK… Satu badan ambruk dan terlihat seseorang…

" PAK ARISIN!" geng VI B berteriak girang.

" Aku bukan Arisin! Aku Arinda! Ingat itu!" yah, Arisin dan Arinda 'kan kembar, tentunya dapat tertukar dan semakinnya kalau ternyata Arinda memakai baju militer, lengkap dengan senjata yang dibawanya. Di belakangnya ada seorang perempuan panjang dan mata lembut tetapi mematikan yang mereka tidak kenal. Dia mengendarai truk yang berisi berbagai senjata militer. Membuat para penyerang muda sekolah mereka lari ketakutan. Tentunya meninggalkan barang-barang yang dicuri yang berada di dalam karung. Fani mengambil karung itu dan melemparnya ke Rizky.

" Kak Tiana! Ayo!" ajak Arinda sementara menarik tangan Arya(Arya memang sedikit pendek daripada kelas VI biasanya) dan Rangga sambil berlari ke dalam, dan diikuti oleh Tiana dan semua warga laki-laki kelas VI B. (Seperti yang dikatakan, kelas VI A sama sekali tidak dapat bertengkar)

Sedang terjadi baku tembak, tetapi kelas VI B dengan gembiranya ternyata tidak ditembak karena para teroris focus pada personifikasi laki-laki Indonesia saja. Araya melakukan penyerangan jarak jauh sedangkan Arisin menyerang dengan jarak dekat. Indo tentunya penyerangan jarak jauh dan jarak dekat. Arinda memasukkan para laki-laki kelas VI B ke dalam kelas mereka dan mengunci kembali kelas itu. Tiana sudah muncul sikap yandare-nya.

Setelah itu masuklah lagi satu personifikasi penting, tidak personifikasi state-tan Indonesia yang PALING PENTING. Jakarta…

" KOPASSUS! TANGKAP MEREKA!" perintah Jakarta, motor yang tadi dikendarainya diletakkan begitu saja. Tadi dia ngebut seperti daredevil kerasukan!

Mendengar kerusuhan di luar, para kelas VI B hanya bisa dan sweat drop ria karena mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa anggota keluarga Arisin liar orangnya, itu baru beberapa, gimana dengan adik-adiknya dan beberapa kakaknya? Waduh makinnya deh! Satu, jadi target teroris, satu anak kecil dengan AK-47, dua orang yandare dan daredevil tambah orang yang dapat memerintah KOPASSUS, satu perempuan yang kuat bukan main, Arisin sendiri pakai bawa-bawa Mandau kemana saja dia pergi… Ini keluarga gila, kalau saja mereka tahu bahwa mereka adalah personifikasi.

Tapi, mata dua orang terpintar kelas sudah mulai curiga, bagi Hafizh, mana ada kondisi keluarga begini kecuali keluarga yang saaaangatlaaaah penting, sedangkan itu bagi Nirmala semuanya tampak 'mary-sue/gary-stu' karena Nirmala seorang maniak novel.

* * *

~ Tara in Heart Country (HnKnT) ~ [A/N: Tara sekitar 17 tahun di dalam imajinasi saya yang satu ini…]

_Ne, apakah kamu tahu… bahwa semua permainan memiliki peraturan?  
Peraturan yang ada untuk dilanggar…  
Bahkan ada peraturan untuk orang yang tidak bermain…  
Aku menunggu partisipasimu, kau tidak bisa menolaknya! [A/N: Ini bahasa Inggris! Masih ingat 'kan?]_

" AKU AKAN MATI! MATI! MATI!" teriak Tara histeris sementara dia jatuh dari lubang yang cukup besar.

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati!"_ tawa orang di sebelahnya.

" KYAAAA! TENTUNYA AKU AKAN MATI! AKU SEDANG JATUH! JATUH!" Tara menjerit ketakutan setelah dia ditarik oleh semacam manusia yang memiliki telinga kelinci yang berwarna putih walau warna rambutnya berwarna pirang, dan semacam ulat bulu ada di tempat dimana seharusnya alisnya.

" _Tentunya kamu jatuh! 'Kan ini lubang, sayangku!" _orang itu hanya tertawa-tawa melihat Tara yang ketakutan bukan main.

" Tolong! Aku diculik! Kak Chun-Yan! Tolong! Aku diculik! Diculik oleh seorang laki-laki mesum!" teriak Tara, memanggil kakak perempuannya, sang personifikasi perempuan China. (Nyo!China, ARU! *dilempar dari Tembok Besar Cina*)

_" Hahaha! Aku tidaklah mesum!"_ masih juga lelaki itu tertawa walau tawaanya kurang keras daripada tadi.

" Kenapa disini ada lubang!? Bagaimana adanya!? Mana kakakku!?" Tanya Tara bertubi-tubi.

" _Hahahahahaha! Tidak usah bertanya dengan 'kenapa' dan 'bagaimana' yang merupakan pertanyaan yang tidak nyambung!_" tawa laki-laki itu mulai membahana lagi.

" Pertanyaan itu berhubungan!"

Tiba-tiba saja mereka berada di semacam ada gedung tetapi tertutup dengan atap di atasnya walau tidak sepenuhnya tertutupi. Tara melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Sementara itu, 'kelinci' itu menawarkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Tara untuk berdiri kembali.

" _Namaku Arthur Kirkland!_" lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan _gentlemanly _. Aksen Inggris yang kental dapat terdengar dari setiap perkataannya.

Tara hanya menatap diam laki-laki dengan telinga kelinci di depannya. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, ada ulat bulu yang tampaknya merupakan alisnya, kulitnya putih, berbeda dari kulitnya yang berwarna sawo matang tetapi masih dapat dibilang putih. Dia memakai baju yang bercorak seperti taplak meja kotak-kotak berwarna merah, memakai dasi dengan lukisan kartu di ujung bawahnya, dari bahu kanannya ada rantai jam yang menuju ke kiri dan berakhir di pinggang bagian kirinya. [A/N: Lihat Peter=White]

Arthur mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dan memasukkan cairan di dalam botol kecil itu, tak sampai di situ saja. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya dan memasukkan dan membuat Tara meneguk cairan itu. Tara kontan terkejut dan menjauh, menyiapkan tinjunya…

" Arthur Kirkland!" Tara menatap Arthur langsung di matanya, dan Arthur hanya tersenyum kekanak-kanakan.

"_Iya_?"

" Arthur Kirkland, _I'LL KILL YOU!_" Teriak Tara dan melayangkan tinjuannya dan mengenai Arthur tepat di pipinya, melayanglah seorang Arthur Kirkland di udara.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Setelah itu semua, seminggu telah lewat begitu juga UTS yang mematikan dengan mate**mati**kanya. Indo sudah pulang bersama sisa Kalimantan Bersaudara, kalau Jakarta dibawa pulang oleh Indo sambil dijewer telinganya karena telah lalai dan membiarkan teroris begitu saja dan hampir meregut banyak nyawa murid bahkan warga yang sedang dekat.

Nirmala sudah mulai siasat, karena kalau dia berjalan, hampir tidak ada suara yang dapat terdengar. Sementara itu Hafizh akan memecahkan beberapa keanehan dan beberapa kode, tambah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan.

Bagaimana kalau kedua orang ini yang kerja samanya paling bagus di kelas mengetahui rahasia Indo, Nesia, dan bahkan Arisin? Waduh gawat tu!

* * *

~Chat Room/Preview~

Yey kita akan menjadi bintang utama besok!

Chapter berikutnya kali…

Oh iya betul!

Terus?

Fizh, sungguh deh! Gerbang sekolah itu pembatas personality disordermu, ya?

Diamlah.

Boring~!

* * *

~Preview~

" Fizh, apa itu personifikasi?"

" Personifikasi? Aku juga gak tahu. Tapi nanti kucari di kamus!"

~?~?~?~?~?~

" Arisin…Arinda… Araya… Tiana… Tara…"

" Arisin… Banjarmasin?"

" Mari kita coret-coret!"

" Arinda… Samarinda?" "Araya, Palangkaraya… Tiana, Pontianak dan Tara itu Tarakan?"

" Hmm, kalau begitu begini…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

" Banjarmasin, Samarinda, Palangkaraya, Pontianak, dan Tarakan? Itukan!"

" A-APA!?"

" Fizh, ini mengerikan!"

" Mari kita cari tahu lebih dekat agar mengetahui lebih lanjut!"

" Oke!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own anything in the world?

A/N: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFF! Belakangan ini saya sering cepat tertidur, malas, dan berat hati(literally). Baiklah ini saya mulai update!

* * *

Arisin dan Kelas VI B

* * *

Nirmala… Diam-diam mengikuti Arisin yang sedang berjalan dengan senyuman. Nirmala dipilih untuk memata-matai Arisin karena dia jago lari cepat dan entah kenapa, tapak kakinya hampir tidak dapat didengar sama sekali(Tambah aneh dengan tangannya yang bagaikan boneka, berkulit agak putih dan juga lemah dan lentur). Hafizh hanya mempermainkan kata-kata dan menggunakan pikirannya yang sangatlah tertumpu hanya pada logika saja. Ini telah terjadi selama seminggu, dan telah sampai ke telinga Laily, Rika, Joko, dan Fauzan (A/N: I totally like this group!). Sekarang mereka berada di depan rumah Nirmala…

Rumah Nirmala mungkin adalah rumah terakhir di Banjar yang masih memiliki kesan sejarah dan juga masihlah sebuah rumah Belanda yang masih dihuni. Rumah itu boleh dikatakan besar sampai ke dalam, berwarna putih dan jendela yang 'sedikit' rusak. Di dalam rumah itu ada tombak, tameng, mandau, pedang, guci berumur lebih dari 100 tahun, duit saat Indonesia masih bernama Nederlansch Indie, foto-foto kakeknya yang pernah ke Istana Kerpresidenan(Kakeknya adalah hakim Mahkamah Agung berumur 78 tahun). Tetapi perabotan rumahnya masih bagus, maklum kayu ulin. Nirmala sangat suka buku novel yang lucu dan penuh petualangan. Di halamannya banyak sekali tumbuhan-tumbuhan obat-obatan dan juga sebuah pohon besar berumur 30 tahun yang tidak pernah berbuah plus banyak tumbuhan lain(Kakeknya hobi menanam). Di kamarnya ada gitar Yamaha miliknya sendiri, dan beberapa piala penghargaan. Ada cat-cat air dan acrylic, perlengkapan melukis, beberapa benang wol untuk membuat gambar(Apa namanya!?). Di ruang tamu ada simpanan foto-foto lama milik kakeknya sejak kakeknya masih muda sampai saat ini. Tambah rumah ini berumur lebih dari 30 tahun lamanya! Karena ibu bapanya adalah dosen dan berada di S3 kuliah, maka banyak sekali buku refrensi, bekas kerja, undangan-undangan, dan ayahnya orang yang sama kreatif seperti sang anak yang pernah menyambungkan tombol kipas angin dinding dengan kipas angin atap, maka banyaklah perlengkapan bekerja di situ, ayah Nirmala termasuk jenis suami yang selalu siap membantu baik di rumah maupun di luar. Kembali kepada geng, yang merasa bahwa memang rumah yang mengerikan untuk seseorang dengan karakter mengerikan. (A/N: pengalaman kerja kelompok… Nirmala punya teman cuman laki-laki di lingkungannya tapi dia penyendiri.)

Hafizh hanya berjalan ke dalam rumah itu bersama Laily, dan Rika yang sudah terbiasa.

" Selamat datang! Siap memecahkan misteri!?" Nirmala tiba-tiba keluar dan menyambut tamunya, hari ini dia sendirian. (Minggu, Kamis, Senin, Sabtu: Kadang katanya Nirmala selalu ditinggal sendirian di rumah sementara adik-adiknya selalu entah kenapa melupakannya.)

" Hmm." Hafizh menjawab datar sementara itu yang sisanya terpikir, ' Jangan bilang Hafizh memiliki personality disorder!' (Personality Disorder: orang itu memiliki dua karakter yang sama sekali berbeda tetapi masih memiliki persamaan, ya kata May yang tinggal dekat dengan Hafizh, Hafizh langsung berganti menjadi seseorang yang pemarah jika sudah sampai di rumah.)

~Time Skip~

" Nir, mau minum~!" Rika memohon.

" Ini gak ada sopan sama sekali!" Fauzan menatap Rika dengan pandangan sedikit jijk.

" Aku mau masak boleh~?" Laily bertanya hampir memohon.

" Boleh!" mata Nirmala berbinar-binar, memang Laily adalah pemasak yang hebat di kelas.

" Emangnya enak?" Fauzan bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

" Tentunya enak!" Laily menjawab setengah berteriak.

" Ini tua amat laptop!" sementara itu Joko sedang tertarik kepada laptop milik Nirmala.

" Kenapa? Masalah?" Nirmala kembali focus pada laptop biru kesayangannnya.

" Mau buka FB~" mohon Joko dengan serangan puppy eyes, tapi sayang tidak satupun menghiraukannya.

" Eh, ini apa?" sebelum Nirmala sempat memegang berkas-berkas lama itu, Hafizh memukul tangannya dan itu terasa sangat sakit, _sangat_ sakit.

" Hari ini kamu penuh kesialan. Aku tidak ingin kau tiba-tiba terbakar, terterbangkan, bahkan tercoret dan terobek berkas-berkas ini." Setiap hari olahraga, Nirmala selalu sial….

~Flashback~

Kelas IV B…

" May! Hari ini hari apa?" Nirmala berjalan ke kawan dekatnya sambil skipping.

" Jum'at…" Jawab May datar.

" Lebih dari itu~"

" Apa~?" Tanya May ikutan bernada.

" Ulang tahunku! Masa ulang tahun teman sendiri lupa…" Nirmala pundung ke pojokan sementara May pasrah dan membujuk temannya.

Kelas V B…

"Apa itu!?"

" Bintang jatuh!?"

" Tidak meteor!"

"Bukan itu…"

" Sepatu Nirmala…" May sweat drop melihat sepatu ala kantor Nirmala terbang di langit…

Hari itu olahraga dan karena buru-buru amat, Nirmala lupa pakai sepatu olahraga dan justru memakai sepatu sekolah biasa yang seperti sepatu ibu-ibu kantor(Hampir!). Dalamnya berwarna kuning dan diluarnya berwarna hitam seperti sepatu sekolah lainnya. Jelaskan?

Kelas VI B…

Hari Kamis ini… 10/24/2013…

Nirmala akan menendangkan penalty, peserta kelas VI A siaga tapi,… Saat Nirmala menendang tidak satu pun siswi kelas VI A yang sadar…Fitri, Ely, Risty, Deasy , terduduk karena ketawa sekali… Nirmala memang tepat menendang dan masuk gawang lawan tapi dia… terpleset dan terhentak tetapi ikut tertawa.

~END~

"Eh! Ah! Betul juga…" Nirmala baru sadar semua itu…

" Diamlah!" Hafizh sweat drop.

* * *

~Iklan Fic (Iklan Minta Maaf! Plus Hukuman)~

Hubungan Uni antara Indonesia dan Germany!?

Hubungan Uni…

Berarti satu hal…

Pernikahan.

TAPI

America bersama dengan Malaysia tidak menerima!

Gangguan America dan Malaysia dalam pernikahan keduanya memicu pada WWIII.

America tidak memiliki teman lagi.

Malaysia ditangkap.

Germany dan Indonesia mendahului.

Semua Provinsi-Provinsi Indonesia geram.

Canada simpati pada saudaranya.

" Canada! Tolong aku!"

England neutral.

" Kenapa kau bodoh sekali?"

Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia dibom oleh tentara Indonesia…

"Jatuhkan."

"Maafkan aku, kak…"

Senjata yang lebih canggih…

" Kenapa harus kami yang kena batunya *hiks*? Ini tidak adil!"

Beribu-ribu nyawa melayang…

Hanya karena masalah antara _Nations_ sendiri…

Ikut campur para penguasa…

Apakah mereka tak jera juga?

Dengan apa yang namanya 'PERANG' ?

Padahal, mereka telah merasakannya sendiri dan lebih buruk daripada manusia biasa…

Luka pada badan dan hati sendiri…

Balas dendam atau kemarahan yang keterlaluan…

Tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada perang ini?

Tidak, apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia…?

**A Rain of Love, For the Earth, For You**

**Auth****or: Star-BeningluvIndonesia**

**Kiniro: **BACA! Kalau gak saya hiatus dua tahun! *dilempar dari gunung Jaya Wijaya* G-gak jadi deh… Tapi… TETAP BACA! *diguling dari atas Gunung Jaya Wijaya*

* * *

Sementara itu…

" Raden Lestari Kusuma Melati! Nesia! Kau tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat sangatlah tidak pantas!"

Ia melirik ke bosnya yang telah menemui dia…

" Bagaimana dengan kerjamu!?"

Dia menegang mendengarkan bentakannya. " S-saya buat disini.."

" Begitu? Baik… Bagaimana dengan pertemuan dan submit-submit nanti!?"

" S-setahun saja P-pak…" jawabnya terbata-bata.

" Siapa yang menggantikan kamu!?"

" K-kak Indo a-a-atau Jakarta…"

" YA! Kalau mereka MAU!"

" HIEEE! Maaf Pak!"

Bosnya Nesia, SBY, tentunya bisa marah juga. Lebihnya jika nation-tan sendiri bersikap kekanak-kanakkan.

Arisin hanya terdiam tidak berani melawan sang Presiden. Dia hanya dapat menyaksikan pertengkaran antara 'Ayah' dan 'Anak' atau antara 'Anak' yang terlalu protective dan 'Ibu' yang kekanak-kanakkan.

Kembali pada kelompok…

'Susahnya…'

' Bekerja sama…'

'Dengan Hafizh yang ganti jadi pemarah…'

Hafizh telah membuat kerja ini menjadi seperti PR kakak SMA atau SMP. Dan sekarang mereka istirahat dengan bermain atau makan cemilan sambil nonton… Tapi ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin dilakukan Laily, Nirmala dan Rika… Mendandani Hafizh…

Sumpah! Hafizh itu kaya boneka! Rambut hitam, kulit putih, mata coklat gelap, muka mirip ibunya… Kalau saja mereka tidak takut dengan si Hafizh… Takut mati.

" Kak! Kami pulang dari bersepeda!"

" KELUAR! HABISKAN SAMPAI JAM LIMA DAN JANGAN BERANI-BERANI MASUK KE RUMAH!" ia mengusir adiknya sambil berteriak… Nirmala kadang kau sadis nya berlebihan amat…

Yang lainnya hanya sweat drop sekali…

Mereka bersenang-senang…

Tak merasa apa ada yang memata-matai mereka…

" Mereka belum mengetahui apa-apa…"

Itulah tapi diam-diam…

SMS Baru Masuk

[Nir, gak ada 'kan ngasih tahu sedikit pun?]

[Tentu.]

[Kita harus mengurangi orang yang mengetahui rahasia mereka.]

[Bahwa Bapak dan keempat saudaranya adalah personifikasi?]

[Iya. Pontianak, Palangkaraya, Banjarmasin, Samarinda, dan Tarakan…]

[ Yah, kita belum bisa memastikan.]

[Kita harus menanyai mereka secara langsung.]

[Besok?]

[Besok.]

[Kita akan mengetahuinya sendiri.]

* * *

Kiniro: Lama juga saya gak bikin Author Note di akhir ff ini. Saya hanya ingin minta maaf atas buuuuuuaaaaaaannnnnyyyyyaaaaak hal. Saya akan hiatus sampai 10 Desember 2013 untuk mengikuti lomba mengarang. Kalau habis ide, saya update ff ini.


	9. Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Arisin dan Kelas VI B: Halloween Special

* * *

" Kita di gedung SuSu?"

" Iya…"

" Kenapa hanya kita!?"

" HIAAAA!"

" Rika, tenang!"

" Hah~"

" Hey~"

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" MASON!"

" _Maaf, aku teman Melati!" _

" Oh…"

" ALFRED! _APA YANG KU KATAKAN SOAL MENAKUTKAN MURIDKU!?" _

_" MAAF!"_

" Hafizh, Nirmala… Kostum kalian…"

" PAK ARISIN!"

* * *

Gedung Sultan Suriansyah, 26 Oktober 2013.

" _Maafkan perbuatan dia." _Tiba-tiba England mencium tangan Nesia tapi Indo langsung menendangnya ke tempat dimana matahari tidak bersina(Kok matahari? 'Kan malam… Bulan kali.)

Hafizh memakai kostum vampir, jas warna merah, topi hitam berpita hijau kuning seperti milik Romania, sepatu hitam yang disemir sampai mengkilat, anting magnet berwarna merah mengkilat, t-shirt di dalam berwarna hitam, kebanyakan pakaian dan aksesorinya berwarna merah dan hitam yang membuat kulit putih seperti bonekanya mencolok. Rambutnya agak diacak-acak. Berlensa kontak merah disebelah dan disebelah kuning keemasan.

Kalau Nirmala, dia memakai yukata perempuan yang biasanya di kalangan petingggi yang tangan dan pakaian yang mirip jaket tapi terbuka dan tidak berkancing(bagian luar baju Kiku biasanya) lebih panjang belakangnya. Ada sembilan ekor rubah warna putih palsu, telinga rubah palsu, rambutnya yang memang panjang dan seperti pita-pita panjang berwarna hitam yang panjang sampai pinggangnya dibiarkan terurai, poninya yang panjang dihias, kipas putih dengan sakura cantik dipegangnya, dia berkontak lensa berwarna merah gelap, beranting merah panjang, dan berlipstick merah. Cara dia berpakaian membuat kulitnya tampak lebih putih.

Laily berpakaian sebagai banshee, rambutnya ditutup dengan wig berwarna putih dengan sisir yang menyatukannya(A/N: Menurut mitos, jika kita mengambil sisir banshee maka kita akan terjebak di hutan). Gaun putih yang koyak-koyak di bagian bawahnya dan terlihat kotor seperti barusan berada di atas atau dibawah tanah, dia tetap besandal tapi sandal ini terlihat rusak, badannya sangatlah putih dari bedak yang banyak, kukunya berwarna hitam, mata sebelahnya berlensa kontak warna putih penuh, dia didandan agar lebih terlihat kurus.

Joko, dia berpakaian sebagai zombie… Terlihat asli lagi! Rahangnya dan mulutnya didandan saking hebatnya sampai terlihat seperti semuanya tulang, matanya di gambar merah dengan terlihat seperti beberapa organ, cat air merah dimana-mana yang disemprot sembarangnya di seluruh tubuhnya, bajunya tampak lusuh, rambutnya terlihat tidak terurus, kakinya di dandan merah dan dibuat agar terlihat seperti memang dagingnya terkoyak dan terlihat tulang, tangannya juga seperti itu, ia berlensa kontak putih semua di sebelah matanya, beberapa perban melingkar di tubuhnya, telinganya tampak merah segar tampak seperti baru terkoyak. Saat dia maju saja, Ame… Ehem! Alfred saja mundur ketakutan. Hah~ Joko kau kemana sampai terlihat seperti itu? Jangan-jangan memang betulan jadi zombie… (A/N: SORRY! Saya belakangan nonton 'The Walking Dead' di Youtube yang dimainkan oleh PewDiePie)

Fauzan, seperti Frankenstein, memang tubuhnya tinggi dan merupakan laki-laki tertinggi di kelas, sekitar 160 cm atau lebih, bando yang ada hiasan paku dipakainya dan bando itu diwarnai dengan cat air agar terlihat asli dikepalanya, bajunya sangatlah lusuh, beberapa bagian tubuhnya didandan dengan warna biru dan lebih putih, tidak lupa warna hijau untuk menunjukkan badan yang sudah lama mati, di bawah matanya didandan dengan eye shadow warna hitam sehingga seperti di sudah lama tak tidur, ia berlensa kontak agar matanya lebih terlihat mati. Sepatunya terlihat koyak dan rusak, beberapa kukunya berwarna hitam bahkan jari-jarinya beberapa juga untuk memberi kesan bagai jari-jari itu memang sudah mati dan tidak dapat digerakkan lagi.

Rika dia berpakaian sebagai pocong Cina alias Jiang Shi. Dia memakai cheongsam berwarna merah dan kuning, bajunya terlihat bagai telah lama berada dibawah tanah, terlihat sedikit spidol yang diwarnakan ke ujung mulutnya yang membuatnya seperti bagaikan Rika barusan meminum darah seseorang, sandal/sepatu ala orang Cina biasanya dipakainya, matanya berwarna merah dari lensa kontak, rambut hitamnya terlihat tidak terurus justru terlihat bagai dia barusan nge_rock_ habis-habisan, badannya tampak putih dari bedak yang banyak yang membuat bagaikan badannya tidak lagi dialiri oleh darah segar yang membuat manusia hidup.

" Alfred-san!" Kiku langsung teriak setelah Alfred jatuh pingsan.

" Veneziano! _Berhenti menangis!_" Romano mengutuk adik kembarnya dengan bahasa Italia yang sama sekali geng Hafizh tidak paham.

" _T-tapi! M-m-mereka berpakaian m-m-menakutkan!" _ Feliciano berkata ketakutan, Ludwig hanya menghelakan napas.

" _Hey! Kalian bisa tidak berhenti berbicara dengan bahasa sendiri!? Kasihan anak-anak ini! Mereka tidak tahu apapun yang kita katakan!" _ Ludwig akhirnya berkata mendengus kesal, setelah itu menatap geng Hafizh, " Kalian tidak paham satu pun yang kami katakan, 'kan?" Ludwig tidak perlu menjongkok karena mereka sudah kelas enam dan memiliki tinggi sekitar 140-160 cm, beda 40-20 cm tinggi saja dengan Ludwig.

Hafizh yang poker face saja yang menggangguk. Nirmala sweat drop karena ternyata memang betul bahwa Hafizh memang bukan dirinya sepenuhnya jika di sekolah.

" Oh maaf!" Alfred menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum.

" Kenapa mereka berpakaian seperti hantu Barat?" Feliciano bertanya bingung.

" Daripada mereka berpakaian seperti hantu dari rumahku, kalian bisa bertahan?" Melati bertanya poker face.

Semua Nation sweat drop, mengingat bahwa hantu Asia adalah hantu paling menakutkan dan ritual, adat mereka menyakitkan, berbahaya, dan aneh… Mereka harus mengakuinya, Asia memang lebih hebat dari mereka dalam bidang itu dan beberapa bidang lainnya seperti peninggalan sejarah, kekayaan alam, dan budaya.

* * *

~sebentar~

A/N: Menurut saya yang paling tua

China

Japan

Korea kembar

Indo dan Nesia

Thailand dan Vietnam

Malaysia Barat dan Timur dan Singapore

Philippines

Brunei Darussalam

Mongolia

Myanmar

Kamboja

Laos

Taiwan

Hong Kong dan Macau

Timor Leste

~okay, terima kasih sudah menunggu~

* * *

TIBA-TIBA!

_" WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!?"_

" Ring-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!" (Den)

" _WHAT THE FOX SAY!?" _

" Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!" (Su)

" WHAT THE FOX SAY!?"

" Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee- hate-hatee-ho!" (Fin)

" WHAT THE FOX SAY!?"

" Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-thcoffo-tchoff!  
Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-thcoffo-tchoff!  
Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-thcoffo-tchoff!" (Ice)

" WHAT THE FOX SAY!?"

~Music still~

" WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!?"

" Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!" (Fin)

" WHAT THE FOX SAY!?"

" Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!" (Ice)

" WHAT THE FOX SAY!?"

"A-hee-ahee-ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee-ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee-ha-hee!" (Den)

" WHAT THE FOX SAY!?"

"A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!  
A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!  
A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!" (Su)

" WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!?"

POSE!

" Ho-u-ko-u FIVE!"

" Norwegians…" Alfred face palm dengan _entrance _GaJe Nordic 5.

Sementara itu, Nirmala dan Joko sudah tersungkur ketawa histeris. Rika hanya memandang aneh dan Laily kebingungan.

Tentunya, pertama Nordic 5 masuk dengan menyanyikan lagu 'What Does The Fox Say?", kedua mereka memakai kostum rubah berbulu merah, ketiga lagu itu lucu dan Gaje!

" Mm, tolong! Kalian boleh seribut apapun tapi coba untuk tidak membangunkan orang-orang yang rumahnya dekat dengan gedung ini!" Indo face palm parah.

Tiba-tiba masuk lagi entrance aneh!

UNICORN!

FLYING MINT BUNNEY!

DAN!

*drum rolling*

SCOTLAND!

" Oh astaga! Jangan dia…"

" Yo! Alis matamu masih setebal dahulu!" Scotland menyapa adiknya dengan senyuman biasanya, dia memakai baju perang Scotland dahulu. (Author gak bisa bikin aksen Scotland…)

" Kau juga sama!" England melepaskan diri dari pelukan kakak laki-laki tertuanya itu secara paksa, membuat Scotland marah dan menariknya.

" Mau kemana?" Alfred bertanya.

" Ganti bajunya jadi baju saat dia perang denganku dahulu. Biar enak berperang lagi…" Scotland berkata dengan aura hitam yang melebihi milik Russia.

" Perang?" Joko yang pertama sadar.

" Apa maksudnya perang lagi?" Nirmala pun ikutan.

' Shimatta!' pikir Otaku trio(Japan, France, America), Agung, Melati, Ahmad, Alina, dan Urduja(Phili-chan).

Semuanya tegang… Tapi, berhenti ketika datang orang yang paling baik hubungannya dengan 'anak-anak'.

" Aiyaa! Aku telat ya!"

" Pocong Cina!" Rika melompat ketakutan dengan dandanan komplit dan mengerikan China.

" Jiang Shi lebih tepatnya. Aiyaa, anak-anak ini kostumnya double KAWAIII, ARU!" China memeluk Nirmala, Rika dan Laily.

" G-g-g-gak b-bisa n-n-napas…" Nirmala dengan pertahanan tahan napas paling kuat di kelas sempat berkata dan menyelamatkan Rika dan Laily juga.

" Maaf, aru! Mau dim sum?" China menunjukkan bekal dim sum-nya.

" Dan kimchi!" tiba-tiba Korea Selatan muncul dengan kakaknya, Korea Utara di belakang. (Im Yong Soo dan Im Hyung Soo)

" Kim chi." Nirmala menerima kimchi. [1]

" Dim sum!" yang lainnya justru menerima dim sum karena tahu sekali lidah Nirmala itu. [2]

' Terselamatkan oleh kakek berumur 4000 tahun keatas!' semuanya menghelakan napas lega.

" Aku dengar apa yang kalian katakan!" China menatap sengit karena marah.

' Pengetahuan hidup lama!?'

" DIAMLAH!" China membentak, setelah itu dia sadar geng Hafizh yang ketakutan, mana ada orang yang gak ketakutan dengan China yang berdandan sampai mirip Jiang Shi asli yang sedang marah.

" Sisanya?" Kiku bertanya.

" Chinese Meeting!" Yao menjawab singkat.

" YEAH! SEKARANG SEMUANYA SUDAH KUMPUL! MARI MULAI PERMAINANNYA!"

Klik

" SEKARANG SEMBUNYI!"

Semuanya bersembunyi tidak tahu kenapa tapi setelah lama bersembunyi, satu demi satu dari mereka berteriak dan sunyi… Saat selesai mereka melihat Slender Man, Ao Oni, Ju, Bro, Untrusten Statue, hantu-hantu asal Indonesia berkumpul tapi semuanya sudh babak belur kecuali hantu-hantu asal Indonesia, kenapa? [3]

* * *

**Flashback**

Hafizh….

IT'S RAPE TIME!

DUK

" Pedofil!"

DUK

" Lolicon"

DUK

" Mesum"

DUK

" Pembunuh"

Alhasil, Ao Oni/HetaOni di lempar-lempar Hafizh dengan jurus karatenya.

Nirmala…

Slsss

" Slender Man…"

BAM

" KAU PEDOFIL!"

DUK

" LOLICON!"

BOOM

" PENCULIK!"

DAGUM

" BERANINYA!"

TAK

" KAU!"

CRAK

" MENCULIK!"

WAK

" ANAK!"

SAP

" KECIL!"

AK

" TIDAK!"

QAQ

" BERDOSA!"

DEATH

" MATI! DASAR PEDOFIL! DASAR LOLICON!"

DAK DAK DAK

Alhasil, Slender Man dinjak-injak, di lempar, di hantam, ditendang dan sebangsanya oleh Nirmala yang sedang emosional.

Laily…

" KYAAAa HIeeeeeeeeeeee!"

" TIDAK! KEMATIANKU DEKAT!"

Alhasil, Ju lari ketakutan karena teriakan Laily yang dikiranya Banshee betulan tapi kok orang yang sudah mati takut mati?

Joko…

DAGUM

DUNIA bERGENTAR

CTARR

Guntur membahana…

Untrusted Statue telah menjadi…

Lempengan besi biasa setelah ditindih Joko yang badannya lumayang besar…

Fauzan

" Yo Bro!"

" Yo!"

" Eh ada orang di situ!"

" Mana?"

KRAK

" TANGANKU!"

" Berhasil!

Fauzan telah berhasil mematahkan…

TANGAN BRO!

Bentar… Bro 'kan cuma daging berjalan…

Rika…

" Eh kawan!"

" Wow Jiang Shi!"

" Ada Jiang Shi berumur lebih tua dariku di situ!" Rika menunjuk kearah tempat Yao bersembunyi.

" Makasih!"

Alhasil, Rika sajalah yang berhasil lepas dari bahaya tanpa aksi yang banyak.

Semuanya sweat drop…. Mereka tidak akan ingin rahasia mereka kelepasan pada anak-anak ini atau bahkan menjadi musuh mereka…

" NEXT!" Tibatiba Alfred berkata di atas panggung dengan microphone.

" Mari kita umumkan pemenang-pemenang dalam acara ini!"

" Baiklah!  
1. Paling tradisional dan ngeri: Wang Yao

2. Paling Ngeri: Joko

3. Paling Cute: Nirmala

4. Paling berani: Arthur Kirkland

5. Paling Hebat Entrance: Nordic 5

6. Kombinasi Paling Baik: Wang Yao, Im Yong Soo dan Im Hyung Soo!"

Semua tepuk tangan dan akhirnya Alfred mengumumkan hadiahnya. " Hadiahnya! Membawa lima orang dengan kamu untuk jalan-jalan! Tentunya aku yang bayar!"

* * *

~Skip~

Arisin POV

Tadi itu mengasyikkan sekali! Sekarang aku mengendarai mobil, mengantar murid-muridku pulang dan kedua kakakku ke rumahku. Mereka semua tertidur kecuali murid terpintar kelasku mengajar dan kakak-kakakku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa bagai sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dan…

" Ne, kalian kira aku akan lupa begitu saja soal apa yang dibicarakan mereka tadi?" Hafizh mengedipkan matanya yang memiliki bulu mata lentik seperti perempuan.

" Maksudmu?" Aku mulai panik, gak mungkin! Aku sudah memastikan sendiri bahwa mereka tidak tahu apa-apa! Sedikit pun!

" Mari kutanya… Kenapa kalian selalu bersama orang penting?" Hafizh lanjut.

Kami terdiam, anak ini terlalu tajam! Aduh…

" Besok kita bicarakan. Sekarang sudah terlalu malam. Ibumu pasti khawatir." Aku berkatamengganti subjek dan kelihatannya dia mengerti dan memilih untuk menutup mata.

Nesia POV

Woah! Tadi tegang! Sekarang akhirnya aku dapat merasa udara segar di luar mobil. Kami berada di depan rumah Nirmala, memang benar. Rumah ini tidak hanya tua tapi juga aman. Ia memiliki 'penjaga' yang baik. Aku menemani Nirmala di luar sementara dia memanggil ibu atau ayahnya.

Keluar seorang wanita ehem bukan maksud mengejek tapi ibunya terlihat agak gemuk… Ia membukakan pagar dan sebelum aku berbalik dia meminta aku untuk tunggu dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Nirmala juga terlihat kebingungan tapi saat inilah aku harus beraksi. Aku berbisik " Nir, kamu dengarkan apa yang ditanyakan Hafizh tadi?"

" Hmm, saya tidak sebodoh itu untuk duduk disampingnya dan dijepit oleh Rika dan terus tidur." Jawabnya dengan nada datar sambil berbisik juga.

" Sebaiknya, kalian lupakan saja soal itu. Itu lebih baik… Kalau tidak suatu hari nanti kalian akan menyesalinya." Aku berkata.

" Kenapa?" Nirmala bertanya.

" Kalian dapat tersakiti baik itu badan atau hati…"

Nirmala terdiam terlihat memikirkannya…

" Baiklah."

" Nir, coba kau bujuk Hafizh untuk melupakannya juga. Kelihatannya kalian berdua saling percaya satu sama lain dan cukup akrab." Nirmala diam lagi sebelum mengangguk.

" Yang lainnya tau soal ini?" aku bertanya lagi.

" Tidak, kami tidak ingin meningkatkan resiko yang akan datang."

" Bagus." aku menghelakan napas.

Setelah itu keluarlah ibunya Nirmala dengan kantongan lima kantongan plastik, dan satu lagi yang lebih besar.

" Ini ketupat Kandangan. Kemarin kami ada arisan jadi kebanyakan pesannya." Ibunya Nirmala memberikan aku kantongan-kantongan plastik itu kepada Nesia dengan senyum lembut. Sekarang aku tahu darimana Nirmala mendapatkan aura dan perilaku yang membuat seseorang cepat menjadi teman dengannya.

Aku menerimanya, sebelum kembali ke mobil, ibu Nirmala sempat mengucapkan terima kasih lagi dan dapat kulihat Nirmala tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

~PREVIEW~

" Fizh, tolonglah!"

" Kalian sudah sampai?"

" Ah!"

" Ayo kerumahku!"

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

" Jadi begini…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

[1] Makanan asli Korea yang pedas

[2] Nirmala adalah orang yang paling tahan pedas di kelas, di kelas juga ada orang campuran Jawa tapi saya satu-satunya yang campuran Palembang

[3] ASTAGA NAGA! SAYA KEBANYAKAN NONTON PEWDIEPIE!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Saya habis ide total! Yah, karangan untuk lomba pun barusan 400 kata lebih sejak hari Senin…. Oktober lalu…

Anyway~ Saya akan memprofilkan penuh tentang Hafizh dan Nirmala.

Kiniro: Siap?

Hafizh: Siap menggilakan kamu, mencincang setelah itu membakar dan membunuh kamu.

Kiniro: ^_^II

Nirmala: Aku kugigit, ku tendang, ku cubit, baru kubunuh. Yah, lebih sadis Hafizh~

Kiniro: TOLONG! *lari*

* * *

~Hafizh~

Nama: Muhammad Hafizh

Umur: 11

Berat:

Tinggi: sekitar 145 cm

Suka: Belajar, mengalahkan (terutama melihat Nirmala kesal dikalahkan), bermain, bercanda

Benci: Dikalahkan(oleh siapapun!), berisik, geng Rangga.

Matanya berwarna coklat tua dan rambut hitam yang selalu disisir rapi dan memiliki kulit putih yang membuat dia terlihat seperti boneka Asia. Berpakaiaan rapi dan selalu ketawa bersama tapi setelah lama mengenalinya, akhirnya Hafizh akan pecah dan mulai menjadi pemarah. Di rumah melalui penelitian yang dituturkan May, Hafizh jika pulang dari rumah, tidak akan menghiraukan siapa pun dan melemparkan tasnya ke sofa dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Hafizh memiliki otak encer alias memiliki kepintaran yang melebihi _average_. Nilainya di rapot hampir 1000. Hafizh ini bagaikan musang karena kelicikannya dan pintar bermain dengan kata, Nirmala sajalah yang dapat tahan menjadi lawan bicara Hafizh dalam jangka waktu yang lama dikelas.

Populer, ceria, cerdas cepat, dan pemalu. Untuk beberapa alasan, memiliki banyak masalah percaya bahwa ia dicintai, padahal sebenarnya, dia mudah untuk disukai dan dicintai.

Orang yang sangat menarik . Hangat dan ramah dan menyukai pertemuan sosial . Tanggap dan suka berbicara . Sangat bersemangat tinggi dan cukup berubah . Ini membuat dia pemarah , ruam dan keras kepala . Di sini hari ini dan di tempat lain besok, hanya perlu perubahan dalam hidup , sepanjang waktu .

Sangat petualang . Mandiri dan energik . Gemar berolahraga , baik secara mental dan fisik . Selalu ingin sesuatu dengan cara sendiri dan kemungkinan besar akan menjadi agresif jika tidak akan seperti itu. (Nilai tinggi dan ranking di curi Nirmala? *dibunuh Hafizh)

Menyukai dan menghargai kebebasan sendiri dan orang lain. Tidak posesif atau sangat murung , tergantung pada perasaan sendiri untuk membuat keputusan dan menentukan bagaimana dirinya bertindak menit itu. Dapat dengan mudah multitask .

Karena biasanya sangat energik , dia merasa sulit untuk bersantai . Dapat tetap up sangat, sangat terlambat atau tiba-tiba pergi tidur pada 06:00. Selalu penuh dengan ide-ide dan ketika dia memiliki ide baru , lebih memilih untuk mendapatkan hak untuk itu dan bekerja di dalamnya sampai selesai . Selalu sibuk dan suka seperti itu . Ingin orang lain untuk datang ke titik dengan cepat , sehingga waktu dia tidak terbuang . Tidak peduli jika orang yang terlalu langsung asalkan mereka tidak terus berbicara dan berbicara sebelum benar-benar datang ke titik .

Ingin menunjukkan emosi sendiri . Berdarah panas , pemarah , dan tidak sabar. Tidak ingin menyembunyikan emosi-emosi ini . Suka berada di pusat perhatian dan ingin memiliki segalanya berputar di sekitar diri sendiri, tetapi dia bekerja keras dan berbagi dengan semua orang .

Biasa-biasa saja saat Musim Panas. Waktu terbaik 11:00-12:59. Warna keberuntungan Hijau. Nomor keberuntungan Enam, Tujuh, Sebelas

(A/N: IKLAN! SAYA PASTI SUKA KALAU HAFIZH JADI MENTERI KEUANGAN INDONESIA! XD *dibunuh Hafizh*) [1]

* * *

~Nirmala~

Nama: Nirmala Widyawati

Umur: 12 ( Dia bukan tidak naik tapi karena kesalahan penulisan di Dinas)

Berat:

Tinggi: 155 cm

Suka: Belajar, mengalahkan Hafizh, melihat orang dapat nilai rendah

Tidak Suka: Apapun situasinya JANGAN membuat dia marah

Cita-Cita: 3. Guru, 2. Penulis, 1…PRESIDEN!?

Matanya berwarna coklat gelap, satu-satunya tidak… ORANG PERTAMA yang pernah melawan Rangga tanpa rasa takut sama sekali, rambut panjang sepinggang dengan warna hitam gelam dan seperti npita-pita kecil(kami juluki model Shampoo Lifeboy! XD), kuat dan pemberani, kulit pas sawo matang(tapi tetap putih). Pembawaan menarik dan selalu tampil anggun, memiliki rasa humor tinggi. Mampu meraih kesuksesan karena kepandaiannya mengatur waktu, penuh perhitungan, dan penuh kebijaksanaan. Teguh dalam pendirian tak mudah goyah oleh apapun, ia berintuisi tajam, enak didengar dengan masuk akal. Bisa bertindak cepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Pelit dan enggan berderma pada orang yang masih kuat[2]. Jika membantu orang lain dengan caranya sendiri yang tidak langsung diketahui.

Bakat-Bakat yang Cocok: dosen, penulis, ahli fikir, ahli hokum, politik diplomat, dan astrolog.

Sifat Umum: memiliki ketekunan dalam pekerjaannya meski menghadapi rintangan, dia memang pantang mundur, tidak mudah menyerah. Oleh sebab itu, ia mempunyai bakat sebagai seorang pemimpin.

Sifat Khusus: tidak mudah percaya omongan orang lain, dia harus membuktikan sendiri. Hal ini dapat menguntungkan tetapi juga merugikan; karena menjadi pesimistis.

Bijaksana dan terfokus. Percaya penilaian sendiri tapi akan mendengarkan alasan orang lain dahulu baru dia menerimanya. Tidak bisa membantu tetapi melakukan yang terbaik karena dia benci gagal pada apa pun. Orang yang percaya setiap orang harus mengulurkan tangan membantu.

Romantis dan menarik , seorang pemikir yang mendalam dan selalu misterius . Suka membaca buku-buku bagus dan menghargai semua seni . Cenderung bersandar kepada hal-hal baik dalam hidup . Percaya diri dan lebih dari siapa pun dan biasanya selalu benar . Bagaimanapun , sangat percaya takhayul.

Belajar sangat cepat , meskipun, dan tidak pernah mengulangi kesalahan[3]. Tidak pernah memaafkan siapa pun yang melanggar janji atau menceritakan rahasianya . Secara alami sangat skeptis , tapi tetap kecurigaan memiliki untuk diri sendiri . Adalah orang yang sangat pribadi dan tidak peduli tentang urusan orang lain . Gosip ini bukan untuk dia~(saya gak mau mati cepat).

Dalam hubungan, bisa sangat posesif . Seorang teman yang penuh gairah , tapi sangat cemburu. Akan pergi ke mana saja dan melakukan apa saja untuk mencapai tujuannya dan tidak pernah berhenti merencanakan . Ketika seseorang membuat dia marah , dia dengan dingin memusuhi orang daripada menggunakan kata-kata untuk menunjukkan kemarahannya[4] . Akan mengambil waktu untuk melakukan balas dendam yang sempurna .

Orang yang elegan, perilaku baik, mengetahui tatatusila dan selalu diskrit . Tampak sangat tenang dan jinak , tapi itu bisa menjadi kesalahan ! Dia selalu tahu perasaan sejati dia sendri . Merencanakan langkahnya dengan baik di muka dan memegang posisinya sampai tuntas !

Akan membuat seorang politisi yang sangat baik karena dapat bernegosiasi tentang apa saja dan biasanya mendapatkan caranya.

Rasa humor yang besar dan dalam segala situasi selalu dapat meringankan suasana . Tidak pernah kehilangan percikan sendiri bahkan ketika sedang diserang oleh kesulitan dan kekhawatiran sendiri . Selalu dapat berpikir jernih dalam setiap situasi krisis.

Selalu mengagumi kekuasaan dan mengelilingi dirinya dengan orang-orang sukses . Banyak bakat dan kemampuan alami membuatnya menjadi pemimpin dicari . Orang-orang mengagumi dan mendukungnya , bahkan jika mereka tidak benar-benar memahaminya .

Musim kesukaan Musim Semi. Waktu terbaik 09:00-10:59. Warna keberuntungan Merah, Hijau. Nomor keberuntungan Lima , Enam , Sembilan.

* * *

Rumah Gubernur Kal-Sel…

Jauh dari situ, di tempat terpencil, tidak ada di peta, jalan terahasia, rumah besar dan bermodelkan rumah besar lama, di situ tertutup oleh hutan lebat dimana dikir sakral, memang betul, Putri Junjung Buih diperkirakan beristirahat disitu[5].

Hafizh dan Nirmala tertidur dan ditengah-tengah ada Nesia yang tersenyum sedih bercampur bahagia…

~**Flashback~**

" Fizh, ayolah!" Nirmala masih juga melawan teman segerakannya itu.

" Tidak! Aku akan mencari jawabannya sendiri jika kamu tidak ingin!" Hafizh tetap juga mengeras sejak di sekolah.

" Ayolah~! Bu Melati tampak sedih sekali!" Nirmala mulai merasatidak ada gunanya tapi tetap juga mencoba sedangkan Hafizh tetap pada pendiriannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar klakson berbunyi, mereka menoleh dan melihat Arisin dengan pakaian yang sangat berbeda dan Melati yang berpakaian kasual, membuat beberapa laki-laki menoleh padanya.

" Ayo!" Arisin meng-klakson lagi mobilnya dan Nirmala dan Hafizh saling berpandangan sebelum menurut.

**~ End of This GaJe Flashback~**

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu. Ada beberapa kue khas Banjar. Setelah itu, Arisin menghelakan napas berat dan mulai bicara tentunya… " Begini, keturunan kami adalah keturunan yang sederajat dengan orang-orang penting dan keluarga kami diharuskan mengikuti kejadian-kejadian penting dan melindungi rakyat dan para Presiden." Arisin menjelaskan dengan liciknya tapi mengejutkannya ternyata Hafizh menerima alasan itu sebagai logis.

Tentunya ini membuat sisanya sweat drop…

Bahkan Pak Rudi Ariffin yang bersembunyi ikutan sweat drop. Alamak…

* * *

[Kiniro: Karena saya total habis ide, saya menulis cerita tambahan komedi]

Characters © Kak Sita (dinosaurusgede)

Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

Why No One Dares Nesia-neechan

* * *

WWIII (Harap gak akan pernah terjadi! Bahkan Sang Jayabaya tidak meramalkan itu! Cuman 2 kali WW)

" HAHAHAHAHA! Ayo mulai penyerangan ke Indonesia!" America tertawa dengan senyum trademark-nya.

Tiba-tiba Malaysia yang merupakan jajahan England lagi masuk ke ruang meeting dengan wajah tegang setegang tegangnya " Apa tadi?" dia mengedipkan kedua matanya merasa tidak percaya.

" Menyerang Indonesia!" America ketawa lagi.

" America bodoh! Kau mana mungkin ingin menyerangnya walaupun itu sekarang atau di masa depan nanti!" Philippines pula yang masuk tiba-tiba.

" Philippines! Malaysia! Apa maksud kalian, aru?" China bertanya kebingungan, walau dialah yang membesarkan semua personifikasi Asia, dia tetap tidak mengerti.

" Begini! Coba kalau kalian ke situ! Para Eropa 'kan suka sekali 'itu'-in orang Jawa tapi setelah itu ternyata dapat perempuan dengan 'kacang polong' besar dibelakang! Ternyata!"

Malaysia melukis dengan lihainya chibi dengan bolong di perutnya.

" SUNDEL BOLONG!?" Philippines berteriak menakutkan.

" Hohohoho~ Itu lebih imut daripada mengerikan~!" France berkata mengejek.

" Jangan pandang rendah hantu Asia! Kami mungkin kalian temukan dan jajah saat masih kecil! Tapi umur kami secara sejarah sebenarnya lebih tua dari kalian! Lihat!" Malaysia menunjuk kearah China yang… SUDAH JANTUNGAN!?

" KUYA YAO!" Philippines langsung melaju kearah China dan memanggil ahli medis. Sekarang tinggal 5 orang dari Allies, ya walau se-invisible apapun Canada, Malaysia mana mungkin melupakannya.

" Andayu kau bodoh!" Philippines mengutuk.

" Urduja, memang faktor umur dan Thailand hantunya lebih ngeri deh~" Malaysia menghelakan napas.

Tiba-tiba Singapore dan Brunei Darussalam ikut-ikutan karena ini menyangkut kakak yang membesarkan mereka setelah mereka berpecah dari rumah mereka yang dahulu ditepi Sungai Mekong.

" Ehem! Ada lagi! Kalau kalian sebenarnya ingin menyerang. Ingat lagi! Kalian saat masuk tiba-tiba ke Indonesia yang sangat terjaga dan justru netral sekarang menurut keinginan presiden perempuan baru mereka, kalian justru akan di hadang dengan bea cukai jika kalian melawan, Indo dan Hafizh akan maju. Dan jika kalian membayar, bayangkan berapa banyak uang yang akan digunakan dengan perlengkapan perang sebegitu? Kemudian mendirikan Base camp militer , bisa di tebak di sekitar base camp pasti akan di kelilingi tukang Bakso, Tukang Es kelapa, lapak VCD bajakan, sampai obral Cel-Dam Rp.10000 3 Pcs. Belum lagi para pengusaha komedi puter bakal ikut mangkal di sekitar base camp juga." Jelas Singapore panjang lebar.

"Kemudian kendaraan-kendaraan tempur serta tank-tank lapis baja yang di parkir dekat base camp akan di kenakan retribusi parkir oleh petugas dari dinas perpakiran daerah. Jika dua jam pertama perkendaraan dikenakan Rp. 10.000,- maklumtariforangbule ,berapa yang harus di bayar kalau kendaraan & tank harus parkir selama sebulan.

Sepanjang jalan ke lokasi base camp pasukan harus menghadapi para Pak Ogah yang berlagak memperbaiki jalan sambil memungut biaya bagi kendaraan yang melewati jalan tersebut. Dan jika kendaraan tempur dan tank harus membelok atau melewati pertigaan mereka harus menyiapkan recehan untuk para Pak Ogah.

Belum kalo rantai roda tanknya rusak gara-gara jalan berlobang.

Suatu kerepotan besar bagi rombongan pasukan jika harus berkonvoi, karena konvoi yang berjalan lambat pasti akan di hampiri para pengamen, pengemis dan anak-anak jalanan, ini berarti harus mengeluarkan recehan lagi. Belum lagi jika di jalan bertemu polisi yang sedang bokek, udah pasti kena semprit kerena konvoi tanpa izin. Bayangkan berapa uang damai yang harus di keluarkan." Brunei menjelaskan juga dengan panjang lebar, mereka pasti jika Swiss mendengar semua tentang ini, dia akan pingsan dengan penghitungan pengeluaran duit.

Setelah itu Myanmar ikutan mangkal di ruang rapat, maklum dia berhasil dikalahkan France dengan majalah-majalah kurang innocence.

"Di base camp militer, tentara sudah pasti nggak bisa tidur, karena nyamuknya busettt, gede-gede kayak vampire. Malam hari di hutan yang sepi mereka akan di kunjungi para wanita yang tertawa dan menangis. Harusnya mereka senang karena bisa berkencan dengan wanita ini tapi kesenangan tersebut akan sirna begitu melihat para wanita ini punya bolong besar di punggungnya. Pas lagi enak-enak tidur, para tentara selalu terbangun saat mendengar deru suara pesawat lewat, bukan takut ditembak tapi takut kejatuhan pesawat.

Pagi harinya mereka tidak bisa mandi karena di sungai banyak di lalui "Rudal Kuning" yang di tembakkan penduduk setempat dari "Flying helicopter" alias wc terapung di atas sungai." Myanmar ketawa polos sepolos polosnya dengan ketawa ala France yang dimodifikasikan olehnya sendiri.

Setelah itu Laos ikutan karena dia hanya mau melihat-lihat 'saudara-saudaranya'.

" Mmm… Pasukan juga tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari pelaratan perangnya, karena di sekitar base camp sudah mengintai pedagang besi loakan yang siap mempereteli peralatan perang canggih yang mereka bawa. Meleng sedikit saja tank canggih mereka bakal siap dikiloin. Belum lagi para curanmor yang siap beraksi dengan kunci T-nya siap merebut jip-jip perang mereka yang kalau di dempul dan cat ulang bisa di jual mahal ke anak-anak orang kaya yang pengen gaya-gayaan.

Dan yang lebih menyedihkan lagi badan pasukan akan jamuran karena tidak bisa berganti pakaian. Kalau berani nekat menjemur pakaiannya dan meleng sedikit saja, besok pakaian mereka sudah mejeng di pasar Jatinegara di lapak-lapak pakaian bekas.

Peralatan telekomunikasi mereka juga harus di jaga ketat, karena para bandit kapak merah sudah mengincar peralatan canggih itu. Dan mereka juga harus membayar sewa tanah yang di gunakan untuk base camp kepada para pemilik tanah. Di samping itu mereka juga harus minta izin kepada RT/ RW dan kelurahan setempat, berapa meja yang harus di lalui dan berapa banyak dana yang harus di siapkan untuk meng-Amplopi pejabat-pejabat ini. " Laos ketawa sedikit sambil menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Setelah itu Netherlands yang lagi-lagi ikutan bagian Allies masuk ke ruang rapat karena mendengar percakapan seru mereka. "Para komandan pasukan ini juga akan kena tugas tambahan mengawasi para prajuritnya yang banyak menyelinap keluar base camp buat nonton dangdut di RW 06, katanya ada Inul di sana. Kalo mulai parade tank, pasti bakal didatengin para bencong-bencong yang ngiler sama bule-bule Eropa.  
Dukun-dukun yang tersebar luas, tinggal sms reg DUKUN ke 00 omong kosong, kena santet deh semua pasukan kita..di negara kita mana ada dukun instan? Rudal-rudal(dalam masalah ini mungkin bom) juga tinggal disemprot pake air bunga, balik deh ke si pengirim rudal.

Palagi Kalau ketemu pasukan OPM bakal tambah kacau deh kondisi, perang ma siapa udah ga jelas. Di saat kekurangan staf, kalo pakai pegawai orang Indonesia di basecamp mereka, bisa-bisa habis anggaran kena korup semua...belum lagi kalau pegawainya kerjasama ma pedagang makanan kaki lima sekitar, uang habis, tentara keracunan semua.

Maraknya kasus hipnotis dan penipuan yang dilakukan oknum-oknum tidak bertanggung jawab akan menyebabkan kehilangan onderdil perang pasukan mereka, contohnya kehilangan celana dalam, kaos-kaos putih, celana panjang, belum lagi sepatu-sepatu..

Pasukan Agen Rahasia khusus Indonesia yang sangat menakutkan: agen Ryan, agen Sumanto dan kawan-kawannya..mereka specialis dalam hal makan-memakan dan kubur-mengubur.. Ryan juga suka ama cowok-cowok berotot, kalau pasukan kita kena Ryan terus paginya ngangkang kan jadi ga siap perang?" Netherlands merinding mengingat semua yang dilewatinya saat menjajah Indonesia dahulu.

Tiba-tiba ada atmosfer yang membuat merinding dangdut para penghuni ruangan rapat, THAILAND MUNCUL! "Belum lagi Banyaknya kasus mutilasi di Indonesia membuat pasukan mereka jiper duluan, malem-malem tiba-tiba ilang, pagi-pagi balik tinggal kaki kiri doang yang ada, ana~. Banyaknya lokalisasi di Indonesia dengan gadis-gadis cantik nan montok, membuat takut pasukan kalian kelayapan terus tiap malam, pulang dengan 'senjata' lemas, 'n terinfeksi HIV yang bakal membuat pasukan kalian satu persatu berguguran, ana~.

Trus tren freeseks anak muda Indonesia, bikin tentara dengan mudahnya menggaget cewe-cewe imut Indonesia, 'n check in di hotel [malah ada yang langsung sikat di semak belukar], ana~. Yang bikin susah kalo cewenya bunting, terpaksa di tanggung jawab dan tinggal menetap bersama mertua. Berkurang lagi dehh jumlah pasukan.. Yang Gawat lagi kalo petugas jaga pos merem dikit, bisa-bisa satu peleton jadi korban trafficking, stok logistik amblas, kemasukan orgil, pemulung, dijarah massa peralatan tempur mereka. Belum lagi kalo kena banjir, tanah longsor, ana~.

Hal ini mengharuskan kalian mengeluarkan dana lebih untuk membeli candid kamera ribuan, anjing penjaga [kalo tentaranya kena gigit, tambah lagi budgetnya buat biaya medis], ana~. Belum lagi kalo ada tetangga yang nyerobot batas patok tanah, bakal sibuk mereka ngurus sengketa dan serangan pun ditunda. Banyaknya mal praktek di Indonesia, membuat kalian harus merogoh kocek lagi buat bangun RS dan menggaji dokter mereka, ana~.

Anak muda Indonesia yang kebanyakan cuek dengan kondisi bangsanya, membuat pasukan takut kalo dikacangin dan tidak diladenin oleh pemuda Indonesia, karena sibuk dengan nafsu , freeseks dan kehidupan hura-hura. Banyaknya kasus bom bunuh diri, membuat tentara keder, kalo 200juta orang bawa bom satu-satu, langsung abiz dah. Dalam perjalanan menuju Indonesia, satu kompi pasukan Amrik sedang ngopi sambil browsing Internet yang disorot ke dinding dengan LCD Proyektor, ana~.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ratusan cangkir pecah, ana~. Ekspresi tentara yang melongo, membuat Kapten Kapal bingung dan menghampiri anak buahnya. Belum sampai ke tempat anak buahnya berkumpul, ratusan anak buahnya serentak menceburkan diri ke laut, dan rela kembali ke negerinya dengan berenang [semua gaya renang mereka pakai, gaya bebas, gaya kupu-kupu, gaya punggung, gaya dada, gaya monyet, gaya gravitasi, pokoknya mereka ga peduli lagi pake gaya apaan yg penting cepet sampe ke tanah Air sendiri-sendiri], ana~.

Ada satu satu tentara yg masih tersisa, dan Kapten pun buru-buru menginterogasinya. 'Ada apa soldier?'tanya Kapten. 'Anu Kep, semua pasukan abis baca salah satu surat kabar online di Indonesia. Silahkan Baca kep'jawab si tentara. Si Kapten pun membacanya: 'Anggota Komunitas Gay Indonesia bertambah pesat. Ayah Tega 'menunggangi' anaknya,... dll.' Seketika pun Kapten ikut menceburkan diri ke laut, takut kena sodomi massal, ana~.

Kapal perang mereka pun sampe saat ini belum ditemukan, dan membuat rugi besar dan nyaris bangkrut. Satu lagi niy, serangan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang tawuran, demonstrasi dan warga yang tawuran antar wilayah bikin tentara-tentar kejebak di jalan dan ikut di timpukin, ana~! Membayangkan ini semua akhinya Militer memutuskan untuk mundur dan balik ke negerinya, ana~.

Kurang lebih gitu alesan...masuk akal juga...!" Thailand tersenyum, France, America dan Russia langsung gak tahan dan hampir pingsan di tempat.

Setelah itu Malaysia kembali berbicara " Aku tak tau macam mana awak semua tiba-tiba je berkumpul kat sini hanya tuk menjelaskan semua ni. Tapi _I _tak peduli pun! Dan jika kalian coba-coba apapun pada Presiden, Indo-Nesia, maka kakak beradik Jawa langsung melapor ke Nyi Loro Kidul! Awak semua nak tak!?" Malaysia mengingatkan. Netherlands dan England langsung bungkam takut dengan Nyi, maklum warna mata mereka hijau dan parah lagi England bajunya juga hijau, dasi biasanya juga hijau, habis dah tu!

Sementara itu, _Virgin _Presiden Indonesia ketawa kecil mendengarkan itu semua, sementara itu Indo sweat drop dengan kebetulan semua itu. Jadi, bagian negative Indonesia juga berguna dan lucu 'kan~?

" Oh iya! Kak Nesia memiliki peringkat 15 terkuat di dunia dan berteman DEKAT sekali hampir mesar dan keluarga dengan Egypt(14), Russia (2), China(3), India (4), Korea Selatan (8), Korea Utara(29), Vietnam (27), Taiwan(18), dan Thailand(20), Pakistan(12), Turkey(11), Japan(17), Italy(9), Germany (7)! Tolong jangan Tanya kenapa Axis ada! Memang kakak lebih memilih Axis ." Timor Leste yang sudah besar tiba-tiba keluar, lepas dari penjagaan kakak Nesia tersayangnya.

* * *

Nesia-neechan and Her Other Side

* * *

Hanya di Indonesia ada larangan merokok seperti ini

Netherlands saat itu merokok di gedung World Meeting dan setelah itu tersedak melihat sebuah larangan : Maaf kami tidak melarang anda merokok di ruangan ini, tapi mohon asapnya ditelan.

Setelah itu tanpa merasa, Nether betulan menelan asapnya tanpa sadar dan beberapa detik setelah itu terbatuk-batuk.

* * *

Hanya di Indonesia ada kasus seperti ini

Nirmala, sang _Virgin_ Presiden Indonesia sedang membaca koran dengan tenteramnya di kantornya dan membiarkan berkas-berkas di atas mejanya untuk sementara untuk menikmati waktu beristirahatnya. Setelah itu saat meminum tehnya(buatan Jakarta yang ke-10 kalinya karena semuanya terlalu manis), ia tersedak dan membaca ulang judul kasus: Cowok 'Main' Ama 2 Bencong Nggak Kuat Ngimbangin , Mati.

Setelah itu dari kantor Nirmala terdengar tawa histeris, yang mendengar hanya menyimpulkan sang presiden perempuan sedang browsing memecenter lagi.

* * *

Hanya di Indonesia yang memadukan IT dengan cara Tradisional

Prussia terbangun, dia sedang di perdesaan wilayah Kal-Sel karena sang adik ingin mengamati kehidupan sehari-hari orang di perdesaan selain Bali. Prussia bangun begini, dia lapar dan tidak ada orang dirumah, saat dia keluar hanya bertapih dia melihat kentongan dan sebuah kertas tertempel pada dinding: Silahkan Pergunakan Kentongan Untuk Memanggil Server

Alhasil, Prussia sweat drop disitu sampai pagi.

* * *

Hanya di Indonesia orang bisa jadi Polisi and jadi Tukang Becak dalam waktu yg bersamaan

Semuanya tenteram sekali di Indonesia setelah Nirmala mengambil kedudukan tapi keanehan tetap terjadi, Jaka… Sang komandan polisi Kal-Sel… Menjadi tukang becak dan polisi sekaligus karena itulah perintah Nirmala: Semua orang walau setinggi apapun jabatannya, tetap harus ada setidaknya kerja sampingan biasa yang duitnya untuk yang tidak mampu…

* * *

Hanya di Indonesia ada anjing yang berani gigit ketua RT, diumumkan pula.

Indo, ketua RT Jl. Peganggasan Timur No. 56, Jakarta Pusat, Indonesia. Telah digigit anjing dan didepan rumahnya yang merupakan rumah Ir. Soekarno dahulu, diumumkan: AWAS SUDAH ADA ANJING YANG BERANI MENGGIGIT KETUA RT

* * *

Hanya di Indonesia kita bisa nabung sembari makan bakso

Bank pertama yang didirikan Hafizh memiliki nama sekaligus iklan yang GaJe dan kreatif:

Bakso BCA  
Bakso Ceker Ayam dan Sate Kambing

_Purely_, ide Joko…

* * *

Hanya di Indonesia motornya bisa dinaekin lebih dari 5 orang

" Pres! Menuju TKP dulu!" lewat motor yang menampung 5 orang laki-laki dewasa dan sang presiden bukannya marah justru " Hati-hati!"

* * *

Hanya di Indonesia ada marka jalan sesat kayak gini

Sumber Rejo  
Gn. Guntur

Paris_Den Hagg

Amsterdam

I  
V

Pertanyaan:

Dimana Kita Sekarang?

Jawab:a. Di Eropa, b. Di Kalimantan, c. Di Jawa,

* * *

Kiamat Tahun 2012? Jangan Takut, SBY Punya Solusinya

__Belum lama ini, dunia digemparkan dengan berita kiamat yang akan terjadi pada Tahun 2012. Benarkah kiamat betul-betul akan terjadi karena tabrakan bumi dengan benda angkasa ?

Berikut ini beberapa efek langsung yang akan terjadi di tiga negara besar, termasuk negara tercinta, Indonesia.

Di Tahun 2012, Tuhan memanggil Presiden Amerika Serikat, China, dan Indonesia untuk menyampaikan bahwa Ia memutuskan dalam tiga hari dunia akan kiamat. Tiga pemimpin ini disuruh kembali ke Negaranya untuk menyampaikan kepada rakyat mereka masing-masing.  
Akhirnya ketiga pemimpin ini pulang ke negara masing-masing sambil putar otak bagaimana caranya menyampaikan kabar ini kepada rakyatnya agar tidak panik.

**Di depan Kongres** Amerika dan disiarkan langsung di TV, Presiden Obama berpidato:  
"Ladies and gentlemen, ada kabar baik dan ada kabar buruk.  
Pertama kabar baik dulu: Tuhan itu benar-benar ada, seperti yang kita yakini.  
Kabar buruknya: Tuhan akan memusnahkan dunia ini dalam tiga hari.".  
Hasilnya, terjadi kerusuhan dan penjarahan di mana-mana.

**Di China**, presiden China berpidato di depan Kongres:  
"Kamerad, ada kabar baik dan ada kabar buruk.  
Pertama kabar baik dulu: Ternyata Marx, Stalin, Ketua Mao, dan para pendahulu kita salah. Tuhan itu benar-benar ada.  
Kabar buruknya: Tiga hari lagi Tuhan akan mengkiamatkan dunia ini.".  
Hasilnya lumayan, orang-orang China lari menangis ketakutan dan membanjiri tempat ibadah untuk bertobat.

**Di Indonesia**, di depan sidang paripurna DPR yang dipimpin oleh ketua komisi III Benny K. Harman dan disiarkan langsung oleh TV One, MetroTV, dll SBY berpidato: "Saudara sebangsa dan setanah air, saya membawa dua kabar baik.  
Kabar baik pertama: Sila pertama Pancasila kita sudah benar, bahwa Tuhan itu benar-benar ada.  
Kabar baik kedua: Dalam tiga hari ini semua masalah Bank Century, KPK, Polri, Buaya, Cicak, Komodo, PLN, Ujian Nasional, mal nutrisi bayi, IFES, energi, kesulitan pangan, penderitaan, kemiskinan, terorisme, korupsi, banjir dan segala macam kriminalisasi di Indonesia akan segera berakhir."  
Hasilnya sukses besar. Seluruh rakyat dan mahasiswa larut dalam pesta dangdut dan tumpengan di mana-mana.

~Masalah Nirmala~ Mungkin Dia Lebih Emosi~


End file.
